Don't You Fake It
by Paradise Eco
Summary: The Kras City Republic has taken the word 'controlled' a little too far, and the group is right in the middle of the whole mess. When Kras declares war on much more powerful emenies they seem to come crashing down, and fast. R.E.R. read enjoy review
1. Eyes On Fire

**Paradise Eco**

welcome to my next book called _Don't You Fake It_, this book comes right after _Weight Of The World_ and contuines 2 months after it.

_Summary_: The Kras City Republic has taken the word _'controlled'_ a little too far, and the group is right in the middle of the whole mess. When Kras declares war on much more powerful emenies they seem to come crashing down, and fast. How far will Chancellor Ives go for power, and who will he kill for it? And in the end who will fall far enough that they won't be able to come back, no matter how much they want to?

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

Chapter I_: Eyes On Fire_

Spargus has grown since the Dark Marker's came back, it expanded outwards towards the Marauders and made stronger walls to keep them out. Inside a school was made, and better protection system was also built along with more cars (including the the remaking of the Sand Shark). When the Hellcat does land in the Wasteland, it lands inside the city instead of outside the walls where many can be killed. Jak crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, if his father were here would he be proud? Jak wasn't the king but Sig was, he rather have Sig be the king then himself. He rubbed his temples as the morning breeze came in, his eyes stayed on the ground as he heard the wagon coming in. Inside was Erol, on trial today for what he did to everyone in this world.

"Jak are you okay?' Jak turned and looked at Keira, she stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look tired, have you slept at all?"

"No." Jak mubbled. "I can't stop thinking about him and how he effected us."

"It's okay," Keira said leaning her head on his shoulder. "He'll get what's coming to him. I don't think anyone who has half a brain would let him out." Jak took Keira's hand and grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

Within the Frozen Ice Temple, the trees were drapped with small ice crystals and broken hopes. Near the frozen lake, small childern played around it as elders told stories to young ones that were willing to listen. Inside, Daara sat inside one of the stone rooms watching them. Her heart went out to the small childern, playing so wildly near the lake not even caring what could happen to them. They had no clue what was going to unwind in Spargus within hours.

"Knock, knock... anybody home?"

"Come in," Daara said closing a book. "I was waiting for you."

"I know," The person said sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling considering your current state?" Daara touched her cheek.

"I don't know..."

"Are you going to the trial?" Daara sighed at his question.

"I don't want to see Seth, so no. I'm staying here, come and tell me what happens okay?" He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"You'll find out even before I know," He brushed her hair aside. "Considering what lives in the basement."

"It's not alive."

"Sure it's not."

* * *

"Eat your oatmeal Herr," Keira said as Eli stumbled in. He wore a pair of black shorts and a white open dress shirt, he wore fingerless gloves and a pair of sandals. His brown hair was wet from the shower and was starting to show more green, and the random blue hair that he got from his mother. He sat and put his head on the table, Herr laughed and shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Morn' Elijaha!"

"Morning Herr," Eli glanced up at his mother. "Can I please die?" Keira smiled and rubbed his head.

"Nah, I like you too much." She passed him a bowl of oatmeal. "Eat, then you can go..." She trailed off when Jak walked in, he was rubbing his head like he was in pain. "Jak are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jak said sitting down beside Herr, he rubbed his head and stared down. Everything was quiet as everyone glanced to each other, Jak was about to say something when there was a soft knock at the door. Eli got up and ran down the stairs to get it, he opened the door and was attacked by a fuzzy orange thing. He rolled his eyes and started up the stairs, more fuzzy orange things ran past him.

"Wow Jak what are you feeding this kid?" Daxter said jumping on the table. "Or did you finally mould the twins together?"

"Dax..." Jak said smirking, the orange osslet jumped on the table and walked past Herr.

"KITTY!" Herr cried trying to grab Daxter's tail.

"Dad," Eli said as two osslets sat on his shoulder. "I'm going outside."

"'kay."

"Will you three get off my head!" Eli shouted at the two on his shoulder, the darker one was nammed Obby. Daxter's first son, he wore the same kind of pants as his father and was wild like his father, craving for adverture! The other was named Ryren a lighter shade of orange, he wore a jacket and goggles instead of pants.

"Nah," Obby laughed. "We messed ya bro, how's things on this side?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Well duh," Obby said knocking on Eli's head. "When you go to Clover Island, you don't really hear anything about the outside world."

"Oh," Eli grumbled. "Just stuff."

"I heard you have a new girlfriend." Ryren smirked. "Is she hot?"

"WHAT!?"Obby screamed. "A girlfriend, Seth said you were gay!"

"You believe what Seth tells you?" Eli groaned.

"How's Daara?" Ryren asked looking down, Eli smirked and crossed his arms.

"Daara's fine... but I haven't heard from her for the last couple of months."

"Sooo," Obby said leaning on Eli's shoulder. "Tell me about the girl. Is she a blonde? Oh, is she a firey red head? With a sexy osslet friend?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

_:Elijah, I need your help. Hurry.:_

"Oh who was- whoa slow down!" Obby shouted as his brother jumped off Eli's shoulder, Eli ran down the streets. The city was alive again, people lined the streets as important people came through. He ran and pushed his way through the people, earning a F off and a shove back. He got out of the crowd, he stopped when he saw the Butterfly. He touched the seat and ran back into the city, he climb a couple of stairs and looked around.

"Damn it, where is she."

"Who are we looking for?" Obby shouted over the cheering.

"Get her!" Someone shouted, Eli looked down at the massive group chasing after a girl. Eli jumped over the railing and ran after the group, he slid into an alley way and waited as the pack ran past. Eli reached out and grabbed the girl, he pulled her into his embrace of his chest. He covered her mouth as the group ran past; she struggled in his hold kicking and screaming.

"Calm down," Eli whispered. "Grante calm down." He put one arm around her waist to keep her close, Obby jumped from Eli's shoulder and went in front of the girl. Obby's eyes went wide and he pointed at her.

"IT'S EROL'S DAUGHTER!" Grante smashed her foot into his body, which sent him flying over the buildings.

"Obby..." Erol said as he felt wetness on his hand, running down Grante's cheeks were tears. Eli pulled her form closer, she wore a black shirt and striped stockings. Eli could feel the built in corset she was wearing through her top, he felt buttons on her shirt along with ruffles. She had also cut her hair into layers, Grante soon went limp in his hold. She leaned back on him, Eli removed his hand and smiled. "How are you?"

"Am I an awful person?" Grante whispered, Eli held her closer around the shoulders.

"Not you, just who made you."

* * *

"Kahen, are you ready yet?" Jahen said knocking on her door, he buttoned up his black dress shirt as he listened for an sign that Kahen was still in her room. She came to the door wearing a black mini skirt and a red and black striped top, she smiled and fluffed her brown hair. She wore her own tie and his black cobat boots, Jahen rolled his eyes.

"How do I look?"

"Like a whore?" Kahen punched his arm.

"Haha." Kahen growled. "I have a feeling... something big is going down today." Kahen said walking out of her room attaching her guns to her belt, Jahen followed and sighed. Only Kahen would bring guns to the trail, and if she was told to lose them. She'll fight them off until she was blue in the face and bleeding to death, he played with his one gun. They must have some sort a connection, because what could explain why he was carrying a knife in his boot?

* * *

Grante clenched her hands as she stared into the arena, old KGs wore their old uniforms and freely showed off their battle scars. Grante sat down beside Eli as new FL, EG, and KG Grauds, each had a pistol in his hands and wandered freely about. Grante rubbed her shoulders and tried to focus up ahead, there was a large platform and two tables. One was very large and the other was a small single person table, no one was willing to protect Erol. Who would be considering his track record?

"I hope he gets what he deserves." A pair of old KGs said sitting down, Grante glanced to them. All over their faces were old KG tattoos from the olden days.

"How long have we waited to see him fall to his knees? I wish I could punish him myself!" The other shouted. "I know many who want their fill."

"Do you remember Montley? A hot little thing, too bad she fell for Erol."

"Isn't she going to be appaering?"

"Supposely."

_**ALL RISE...**_

A computerized voice said, huge comm. units floated around the arena. The Precusors walked out, first the Leader came out followed closely by the Surfer and the Dumby. Daxter came out on Jak's shoulder, behind him was Samos, Seem and Onin -along with Precker.

"All sit," The Precusor Leader said as everyone sat, he looked down at the file infront of him and glanced to the group around him. "Bring in Erol Kanna." A flood of boos came from everywhere, Eli wrapped one arm around Grante's shoulder as Erol walked out. He didn't look around, why look around when there's not a friendly face in site? Erol sat at the table and didn't look up as Samos started talking.

"It would take too long to list all your crimes, but the biggest one would have to be trying to destory the world." Samos sighed. "How do you plead?"

"Gulity." Erol muttered, the Precusor Leader sighed.

"If so, I sentence you to-"

"Wait!" Someone shouted from the stands, everyone turned towards the person as that person stood. "I have something to say."

TBC...


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

**Paradise Eco**

Hey guys welcome back to the fanfiction, I really did have a hard time writing this chapter but I made it through and _TAADAA!!!_ I'll update tomorrow too, Civic Holiday, so keep your computers running!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter II:_ **Leave Out All The Rest**

Everyone looked behind them, a man stood at the top of the stairs holding his golden cane. He wore a a dark suit and had many rings on, his hair was gone and he had many scars on his body but thats not what made Eli's skin crawl. All over his face was old KG tattoos, all over the arena old KG stood at attetion as he walked down the stairs.

"Ahh it's good to be back, eh?" The man said snapping his fingers, a girl wearing only a biniki top and bottoms came down and took his gloves. "How long has it been? I personally say too long." He chuckled and stopped at the base of the arena.

"What do you want, Lange?" Jak growled, he glared at all the KG standing. "Sit. You tratiors!" He shouted, the man named Lange laughed.

"Dark Eco Freak, just stop. They won't sit for ya." Lange smirked and looked at Erol. "They all know why I'm here." He turned to them. "Code of the 100?"

_"STAND AS ONE, DIE TOGETHER."_ A roar came from around the arena, even Erol was standing and replied with power. Lange turned around and smiled.

"You know what they mean." Jak growled at the man as the Precusors exchanged glances with each other and Seem and Samos, the Precusors sighed and the Leader covered his face.

"We'll talk about this..." The Leader said glancing to Jak. "But for now, we let Erol Kanna go. Erol will be bought back to discuss furture punishment." An uproar of voices came from all around the arena, people shouting in anger or cheering in happiness. Wether it may be, a group of teens stood slowly and slinked out of the place.

* * *

Seth sat on the front step of the house, he missed the trial of his days. He stared at the ground as the city was empty, he slept right through the trial and his alarm clock. He kicked up the dirt on the ground, his bare feet were finally warming up from sleeping inside the house. Keira needed the AC on all the time, so the house was freezing. He wore only a pair of a tanned shorts; when Seth glanced up he saw the group walking towards the house. Seth stood and ran to his friends, he stopped as they didn't stop or look up to him. They kept walking not saying anything about the trial.

The hard truth smacked Seth across the face.

Seth stared at the people coming out of the arena dumbstruck, some were looking downwards and others sang and danced in the streets. He knew better.

Erol was free.

Seth ran after his friends. "Hey!" Seth shouted. "What happened?" None of them answered as they entered the Mar household, Seth growled as he followed them up the stairs. "Tell me what happened! You guys!"

"It doesn't matter." Jahen grumbled sitting on the couch, he turned the TV on and started to flick through the channels. "Just amuse the worse, Seth."

"But it makes no sense!" Seth shouted. "Why did they let him go?"

"Surpise stupid witness, someone named Lange." Kahen mubbled. "Do you have a computer?" Seth motioned over to the cornor as Grante wandered off, Eli watched her for a second before following her. Seth rubbed the back of his head and sat on the couch beside Jahen, he tried to calm down.

"What do you think is gonna happen, now?"

"Hell?" Ryren and Obby suggested together.

Upstairs Grante slipped into Eli's room, she didn't bother shutting the door behind her and sat down on the bed. Eli entered and closed the door behind him, he stared at her for a mintue as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Eli said as Grante stared down at her feet.

"I don't know..." She whispered. "Did that just happen?" She whispered looking up to him, Eli shrugged and walked over to her. A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm some what happy." Eli stared at her stuned, her face was still down as her teeth appeared.

"You're lying." Grante's smiled got bigger as she twisted her hair.

"No... I'm not." Eli grabbed Grante's wrist and stared at her dead in the eyes.

"Grante! You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not." She said as her smile got smaller. "Elijah you'e hurting me."

"He tried to kill you! All of us! He wanted us dead, he shot you and hexed Seth!"

"People make mistakes Elijah," Grante said. "And its called forgiveness." She winced as he grabbed her shoulders, he started to shake her.

"Some people shouldn't be forgiven." Eli growled.

"So when is it right to forgive a person? You can't hold a grudge forever can you?"

"I sure can." Eli said pushing her down.

"This sure is a new side of you, Elijah. Sure Erol tried to kill me but he is my father." Grante said as Eli felt his blood boil over, he covered her mouth and glared down at her.

_When my time comes..._

"That's one thing we hate about you." Grante's face paled as his body changed, his hand, now sharpened to claws, ran down her arm leaving tiny driplets of blood on her pale skin. His other hand came away from her mouth as his mouth went to her neck, the hand travelled down to her waist.

_Forget the wrong that I've done..._

"Elijah..." Grante choked out, pain darkened her vision and gave her a weak feeling. "Stop... you're hurting me." Eli changed back but didn't quit, once he was back to normal. Eli's mouth came away from Grante's neck, she shoved him off of her and pulled out her pistol. Her face was full of hate and anger now, Eli stared at her as she loaded her gun. "Damned Dark Eco Freak." Grante growled, Eli's nature took over and he tackled her. He grabbed the gun with one hand and her neck with the other, pinning her to the bed with his knees he glared down to her.

_Help me leave behind some..._

"Dark Eco Freak?" Eli growled.

_Reasons to be missed..._

"I'm not scared of your power." Grante growled back, Eli chuckled and got off of her. He opened his door and motioned out of it.

_Don't resent me..._

"Get out Grante. Right now, and don't come back." Grante clenched her fist and stood.

_And when you're feeling empty..._

"Fine." She said walking out of his room and down the hall, the two didn't talk to each other as they left the building. Once outside, Grante turned back and looked at him when he called her name.

_Keep me in your memory..._

"Don't forgive me okay?"

_Leave out all the rest..._

"Wasn't planning on it." Grante growled walking away. Once away from the Mar Household she started to run wipping the tears off her face. He basically cursed her family name and she couldn't even respond with something, anything would be better then just running off without a single word or a snappy remark! She kept running until she came to her car, the Butterfly, she got in and drove right out of the city not even glancing back. She took out her phone and phoned her mother, after the second ring her mother picked up.

_:Hello?:_

"Mom?" Grante sniffed. "I'll be in the Forgotten City when its time for us to leave, 'kay?"

_:'kay Grante. Is everything okay?:_

"Everything is peachy." Grante growled as she rolled into the Forgotten City, once in the city fresh tears filled her eyes as she sat back in her seat. Her hands stayed on the wheel as her brain went replayed everything Eli said to her, all the hurtful and shameful things. All the things he wanted to say were just thrown at her in a huge ball of hate, and who really controlled him? His dark side or him? She licked her lips and wipped away fresh tears, a couple of people passing by stared at her and whispered within their small groups.

"Grante? Sweety is that you?" Grante looked up when she heard her mother's voice, Montley came towards the car as Grante got out slowly. Her mother dropped to her knees infront of her and wiped away any tears that were left, her long blonde hair flew around her hair like a halo. "Grante what happened, did you and Elijah get into a fight?"

"Its not important?" Grante whispered letting more tears fall. "I just wanna go home."

"Of course honey." Montley said as a EG came out and took the Butterfly, Grante got into the huge car and sat beside her mother. On the other side was Nickle, once again in a suit but beside him was a man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Erol's coming to live with us?" Grante asked Montley, the blonde lady petted her hair.

"Yes sweety, hush try to sleep." Grante leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Daara said coming down the stairs, she wore a long black dress with green trim at the bottom. Black gloves covered her arms, her brown hair was short but had some snow in it. Seth smiled up at Daara, he held out a flower to her.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said two months ago, sorry I'm so late."

"Better to be late then not show up at all." Daara took it and looked at the white flower, she touched its petals and smiled. "Its beautiful," She said with a smile. "Do you want to take a walk in the frozen maze?" Seth wrinkled his nose.

"A maze?" Daara laughed and linked arms with him.

"Yes, a maze do not worry I will not let you get lost."

"Goodie." Seth grumbled as they passed by many childern, they all ran up to them showing them little things they made or found. Seth stared as the childern went off to play again, Daara smile petting the flower. "Where do all the childern come from?"

"Most are oprhans and others, their parents drop them off in hopes they'll join the Precusors." Seth sighed and followed Daara into the maze, the maze was made out of small brushes and had snow, ice and small things hanging from it. The maze went high above their heads, half way into the maze Seth took Daara's hand and went on walking.

"So you've heard the news?" Seth asked, Daara nodded.

"Who hasn't?" Daara smelt her flower. "The wind carried the news to the elders and they told some of us." Daara smirked. "I can imagne how Seem is taking it. Tell me how is Jak?"

"I wouldn't know, I left before I got to see him. I think Eli and Grante broke up."

"Wouldn't surpize me." Daara said climbing up steps, Seth followed her as she entered a enterance. She went to a benech and sat down, beside the benech was a tree with dark green leaves. She reached up and touched a leaf hanging by a broken branch, Seth sat beside her. "It saw that coming,"

"It?" Seth asked puzzled.

"Yes." Daara said turning to Seth. "It lives in the basement of the Temple, It can travel from city to city through labyrinths It's made." Daara looked at him. "It needs human blood to live."

"Why are you telling me this." Daara leaned to him and went to his ear, she whispered something in a low voice and Seth's eyes widened. "Daara!" He shouted as she backed up blushing. "You've got to be joking." Daara shook her head.

"I'm not. I don't know when it'll happen but you have to help me, I'll give you something in return!"

"What?" Seth asked, Daara brushed back some of her hair as a person came up the stairs. She stood and fixed her dress, the person wore a pair of black pants and a dress shirt. He took off his jacket and put it on Daara's shoulders, she whinced as he did it and sighed.

"Mistress Daara! How could you just run off? Stay close next time!"

"I'm fine, Slade." Daara said glancing to Seth. "Just talking to a friend."

"See ya Daara," Seth said walking off. "I'll be back next week... or sooner."

TBC...


	3. Fighter

**Paradise Eco**

I told you guys I would update, and now I'm off to enjoy my holiday at the beach! see yah! Have a nice holiday monday and a good week!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter III_: **Fighter**

"Lei why did you call me over again?" Grante said flipping through the pages of a magazine. "I can tell its not to look through magazines and talk about Erol being released."

"Duh, it's girl talk!" Lei said with a smile, she pulled on a long pink tank top and kicked her boots off leaving her pink leg warmers on. "I never get to do this kinda stuff, it's bonding." Lei laughed, Grante rolled her eyes and flipped the magazine close.

"You're lying something's up, come on Lei spill it."

"Nothing's wrong." Lei laughed. "Nothing at all!"

"If you say so." Grante muttered picking up another magazine and started humming, the red head watched the blonde as she picked at her face and then started to put her clothing in a travel bag. When Lei was done she fell on the bed and sighed, Grante smirked and closed the magazine.

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"Moving. Rayn doesn't want to live in Kras City anymore, she says the Republic is becoming more and more greedy. They're biting off more then they can chew and she also thinks Chancellor Ives is getting too full of himself." Grante snorted.

"Tell me about it, he comes to Precusor Private and gives two of us a chance to become Junior Chancellors along side him to see how a city is run. The man can't even run a city more or less comb his own hair out."

"That's if that do is real." Lei muttered, she looked to the time and sighed. "I leave in an hour."

"Have you told Jahen yet?"

"No."

"Lei!" Grante shouted. "That is so unhonest!"

"I know..." Lei mubbled. "But I just can't tell him."

* * *

Seth drove through the frozen wasteland of the Icelands, he jumped over ridges and nearly missed death as he raced on the Frozen River. When he got to a forest, he shifted into a lower gear as he raced through the forest and up the hill towards one of the many mountains in the Icelands. Halfway up he passed by a small village, he slowed down and looked at the sign on post.

**WELCOME TO TRIBAN (STAY AWAY GRAUDIES!)**

Seth rolled his eyes and kept going up the mountain, he passed by full green trees and many small cabins from the village. All around him was a white world of peaceful bliss, when he would stop and wait he couldn't hear anything but the soft sounds of the wind. When Seth stoppped at a cliff, he got out and took his jacket off. He opened his arms up and closed his eyes, inside his head he could feel his Darker side waiting out. He opened himself up to it, on the outside his skin changed and his nails grew longer. His hands opened and he slashed a tree into fourths, he turned around and kicked a rock which shattered into a million pieces. He left Fluffy and went off looking for something to fight, smaller creatures ran in fear as the creature ran through the forest.

Behind Seth he heard a creature growl, Seth turned and looked at the large wolf pack circling him. Each were a light shade of gray and had a very deadily set of sharp teeth, Seth growled and went low to the ground.

"You wanna play puppies?" Seth snarled. "Let's play then." One pounced from behind, but Seth turned and hit it with his claws. Sending the creature flying, it hit a tree and slid to the ground bleeding. Two bounced at the same time, Seth grabbed one and slammed it into the ground. The other Seth grabbed it but it's tail and ripped it right off, the wolf whimmpered as it laid on the ground. The rest started to whimper and back off, he smirked and got low to the ground again; they weren't backing off that easy. Seth charged at one but stopped when he heard a scream, he turned and ran towards the screaming.

He ducked when a body was thrown into a tree trunk, the girl slid to the ground and laid limp on the ground as a bear came around. He growled loudily and stood on his back legs, Seth got lower to the ground as the large white bear bared its teeth and went down to charge. The bear threw its claw into Seth's chest sending him flying, he hit a tree and fell to the ground. A dark crizmon liquid started to come from his chest as he struggled to his feet, the bear went down again and started to run towards Seth again.

A gun shot rang out through out the queit forest causing birds to fly off, Seth stared down the barrel of his gun. On the groun the bear laid bleeding from its skull, Seth sneered and stood holding his bleeding side. Looking over to the girl, he saw she was wearing a long blue wool sweater and white stockings. Her hair was dark and in dreds, Seth rolled the girl over and dropped his gun.

"Vice?" Seth whispered picking her up, he carried her back to Fluffy and laid her in the back seat. "Vice... why are you so far north of your town?" Seth muttered himself as he got into the front seat, there was a small village at the bottom of the cliff. If he brought her there they would treat her.

* * *

Kahen walked down the hallways of her home, the many levels of the Palace were filled with old rooms and older photos. The brunette found herself in her mother's war room, everywhere on were old cobat plans and squads that were suppose to be in certain places during a battle. Kahen stopped at the circle table and looked ahead, how would it feel to be here during the Dark Markers War? The power her mother felt as a leader, how did she feel when she lead an attack on them? Then her father, how did he feel as he followed her into the battle?

"Kahen! What are you doing in here!" Ashelin said as she walked in, Kahen smiled and shrugged.

"Just looking." Ashelin sighed.

"Come on, you don't need to be in here. There's no war and the cities are at peace, this room is going to be locked from this point on."

"What?" Kahen shouted as Ashelin started to shove her out of the room. "But why, this is history!"

"I know but..." Ashelin said sighing. "Just because, now go back upstairs." Kahen sighed and obeyed her mother, once upstairs she found Jahen reading a book by the window. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, Jahen licked his finger and turned the page.

"Jahen..."

"Hmm?" Jahen said as he kept reading.

"Are you planning at all today to go and do something?"

"No." Kahen rolled her eyes.

"Dude you need a life."

"I do have a life, but its at night. I'm the super hero of everyones dreams." Kahen sighed and crossed her arms.

"Do you wanna go racing with Eli and Gran..." Jahen snickered and turned another page.

"You walked into that one."

"Shut up!" Kahen shouted. "I can't help it! They spilt so suddenly, I can't get used to it!"

"Gonna have to, I don't think they'll be dating for a long- wow that's so cool." Jahen said flipping a page. "Anyways... they were pretty mad at each other the last time I checked."

"I don't even know what they're fighting about!" Kahen muttered leaning on the wall. "Stupid Erol."

"Yup." Jahen said as a group of grauds walked by, Kahen stuck her tounge out at them when their backs were turned. "So mature."

* * *

Vice woke in a bed inside a warm room, she sat up slowly moving the blankets to they side. On the ground holding his gun in his arms was Seth, the blonde she meet only a couple of months ago. Vice bent down to him and reached out to touch his face, in a second Seth grabbed Vice's hand and opened his eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She yanked her arm away and frowned.

"Why are ya in tha Icelands?"

"Training." Seth mubbled. "And I was planning on visiting my girlfriend but I got sidetracked." Vice rolled her eyes.

"I coulda handled him myself."

"Sure." Seth said getting up off the ground, he streched and yawned at the same time. "Argh, taking on wolves and fighting that bear really did me in." Vice nodded and ran her fingers through her dreds, she stood on shakey legs. "You should be resting, Vice."

"Nah," Vice said walking towards the doors. "I'm gonna see ma father."

"Oh," Seth said following her out of the hut, outside the hut people wandered within their small village. People carrying baskets and offering others fresh meat, but one outside Vice froze to her spot. Her face drained of all colour as she looked at the cloth on all of the huts and sashes, it was purple with white, black and orange circles on it. Vice grabbed Seth by his collar and punched him in his face, Seth stumbled back as a group of boys wearing sashes came up.

"Seth ya idiot! Do ya know where ya are!?"

"Yah, a place called Triban." Vice growled at his answer as the boys took an arm.

"Princess Glamour Vice, you're coming with us to talk to our leader."

"Ya idiot!" Vice shouted as the boys started to pull her away from Seth. "Ya handed me over ta the emeny village!"

TBC...


	4. The X Virus

**Paradise Eco**

**hello, sorry for not updating for the last couple of weeks. I went on vacation suddenly and totally forgot about this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

Chapter IV:_ The X Virus_

Lei sat in the seat and fanned herself, three seats down Rayn sat with dark sunglasses on watching the clouds pass by. Her dark blue hair fell over her face as she watched her beloved city fade away, Lei stood and went to her mother. She laid her head down on her lap and closed her eyes, Rayn started to pet the blonde noticing light blue roots starting to appear again.

"Leian..." Rayn whispered as she felt wetness on her legs. "We're leaving for a good reason."

"But why," Lei whispered lower then her mother as a graud walked by and went into the cockpit. "I love Kras City, I don't want to leave."

"I don't either," Rayn said looking at the sign on the wall near the doors to the lower part of the Air Ship, on the poster Chancellor Ives stood with the flag of Kras City over head and a staff of a clover. Rayn looked away from the poster, she saw all the classic signs that Chancellor Ives was going power mad. Chancellor Ives approached her a couple of days ago asking her to use her Underground powers to invade the Icelands, of course she refused and he kicked her out of the city. Rayn clenched her fist as she stared at the poster, how dare he kick the Crime Lady out of her own city. Once Montley Cure finds out the EG will raise hell and her gangs, pimps and whores won't stand for it. There'll be a riot.

"Crime Lady," A man said offering her a pink lady, Rayn declined and went back to staring at the poster.

"Lei, you're not allowed to leave the Icelands without an escourt, understood?"

"Sure." Lei said wiping some tears away, an hour later the Air Ship landed in the Frozen Valley. Rayn got out with Lei right behind her, around her people were running around the small village as the leader of the Frozen Valley was being shouted at by various people and grauds. Once the fat man caught sight of Rayn he pushed past people to get to her, he threw his thick ropey arms around her neck.

"Rayn, my love!" He shouted, his booming voice echoed all around the valley making everyone be queit. "Rayn it's been so long, how are you?"

"Fine, Hue." Rayn said dusting off her shoulders. "Where's Glamour?" Everyone started whispering again, Hue glared at everyone before motioning up to his large garage.

"We should talk about the current state of the Icelands."

"Why?"

"There's been a kidnapping."

"What?" Rayn said leaving her daughter by the Air Ship, Rayn followed Hue to his house. Once inside Hue started to explain how his daughter Glamour, Vice, went on a trip with a group of grauds. The grauds came back from Triban the village in the north bleeding badly and two died later on, Vice hadn't returned for a couple days and was reported being seen in Triban. Rayn stared down at her tea on the table, the rose coloured tea spun slowly on itself. "I'm sorry to hear this Hue."

"Yes," Hue said staring at a picture of his daughter. "But I'm even more angry that my brother, Artimus, took the name of my late wife as his village's name."

"That's right, Triban was the name of your wife." Hue nodded.

"Triban Village used to be called Embed but they changed it after Artimus and his son killed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rayn said taking a sip of her tea.

"So what brings you to the Icelands Rayn, its not every day that the Crime Lady of Kras comes to visit with nothing on her mind and with everything she owns."

"I've been kicked out."

"Does that idiot Chancellor Ives want to start a war?" Rayn laughed at Hue.

"I doubt it Hue, but I rather not get into it." Hue sighed and fell in his chair.

"I think war is on the rise for the Icelands..." He shrugged. "But the day is late, you better get to bed Rayn to get used to the time change." Rayn nodded and stood, she left the house and glanced towards Kras City. The bright city glowed near the East Mountains, she could only see the large tower of the Palace and Death Dome.

* * *

The young grauds pulled Vice into the hut, Seth was right behind her following when the site of a fat man appeared in view. All around him women were pouring drinks, drinking, or feeding him some kind of food. Vice yanked her arms out of the hold of the grauds, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the fat man. He smirked up at her and waved the women away, an older grauds stepped up and slatued Vice.

"Presenting Princess Glamour Vice." The man laughed.

"Glamour, Glamour welcome to Triban-"

"This isn't Triban, ya know tha." Vice sneered, the man laughed and poured himself a drink.

"Drink, Glamour?" He said holding it out to her, Vice glared at him as he drank it all himself. "Ahh refreshing," He poured himself some more. "The blood of the great wolf, the wolf that gives my people their power." Vice rolled her eyes.

"There's no power tha comes from tha, and ya know tha." He smiled and took a quick sip.

"Who brought you to my village? Anyone in their right mind would kill you on the spot or take you back to the Valley." He glanced to the brunette behind her, Seth looked around at the tent and the people inside of it. Everyone wore green or had wolf like tattoos, almost everyone had gray, black or white hair. The leading man had deep brown hair with streaks of white, Seth turned to look at a graud by the door. Vice grabbed Seth's fore arm and started to back up, Seth looked down to the smaller female as she backed up.

"He nothin' just-"

"Silence!" The man yelled standing, Seth glared at the man as he looked at the women near him. She looked like she was sleeping as she stood and offered him a knife, he took it from her tipped her head back and pressed it on her skin. Vice tightened her hand on Seth's arm, Seth took notice of this as the skin broke and blood started to bubble from the cut. The man let go of her as the girl walked towards them, Vice started backing up forcing Seth back too. "Take it Glamour," The man said walking behind the dead looking women.

"No." Vice whispered, Seth took Vice's hand as she went forward a bit. She bit her lip and leaned back into Seth, the man stopped and smirked. "Artimus..." Vice growled. "Ya are a bastard!" She shouted before the women stopped infront of her, Vice stood there staring right into the women's eyes before reaching out and grabbing her by the neck and bitting right on the slice mark. Artimus started laughing along with all the others, Seth stepped back from the scene as blood dripped onto her legs.

"Vice!" Seth shouted, Vice snapped out of it and dropped the women. Her face was pale and her eyes were starting to roll back into her head, Vice covered her mouth and stood. She ran out of the hut holding her bloody mouth, Seth stared at Artimus as he went back to his place.

"And the virus lives on," He said as a women went about feeding him. "But can you blame it, the monk working on the cure has..." He laughed. "Died."

Seth turned on his heels and ran after Vice, he followed the screaming women and drips of blood. Just outside of the city, Vice hid in a small group of trees and snow. Seth stood far back as Vice whimpered and cried to herself, she rocked back and forth slowly wipping her mouth.

"Vice?" The girl turned around and used her arms to cover her face.

"Don't look at me!" She screamed. "I hate myself, ya don't understand!" Seth bent down and moved her arms out of the way, blood stained the area around her mouth and around her eyes. Seth caught her graze, her huge blue eyes had changed to dark orange. He stared at her before he leaned to her face, his lips were inches from her when she pushed him back. "I'm serious... don't look at me." Seth felt dizz, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Two years ago," Vice mubbled. "A man named Ives came ta the Icelands, he wanted ta make the better genes for his grauds back in Kras City. It wasn't a postive gene, he creature something called the X Virus. It causes tha body to need more blood then it has, it wants it from another being... like a Vampire but its different. The X Virus kills tha blood if it doesn't find the blood tha it likes the most, a sweet tasting blood tha it can be happy wit." She glanced to Seth. "If I don't find ma Game, as my father calls it, I'll die in a year."

"I've never heard of this." Seth said as Vice stood up.

"Everyone kept it queit as people died, my mama included. Her name was Triban." Vice sighed and started to walk back towards the village. "Come on... let's get back, or they'll think tha she was ma Game."

"You didn't like her blood?" Seth said following Vice, she shook her head and sighed.

"Too bitter." Vice said, once back in the village a group of grauds lead them to a hut. Seth watched them as the closed the sheet, Vice fell on the bed and covered her eyes. Seth flipped open his comm unit and wrinkled his nose, Vice sighed as Seth sat on the bed.

"Wow..."

"What?" Vice asked.

"I've been listed as missing by my parents..."

"Hue's not gonna let ya leave." Vice said taking the pillow off her face.

"If not, there's gonna be hell to pay." Seth said going through all his numbers, he found Daara and started typing.

_I need your help, I'm in Triban Village... send help._

"Who are ya textin'?" Seth pocketed his unit.

"A friend..."

TBC...


	5. New Divide

Paradise Eco

sorry about me not updating in like forever, but I had this strong feeling that no one was reading this or somehow hating this fanfiction so much they just read and then reget reading it. Please reveiw, thank you.

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter V:_ _New Divide_

Grante sighed as she walked down the queit hallway, she over slept her alarm clock once again. Her dreams are filled with werid images and werid people dancing around her, other are pointing as someone takes her hand and leads her away. They dance some more as men shout and yell at them, then a load sound makes everyone duck and the person goes away.

Grante entered her classroom, all around her were posters of Charis with sayings at the bottom saying why the students should choose him for chair in the Republic. Grante dropped all her books on the table and sat in her desk, she glared at all the students hovering around her as they read the posters to their friends. When the teacher walked in, everyone went to their desk and a girl turned on the TV on the chalkboard. Slides went by reading about the lastest news inside and outside of Kras City, even though outside news was boring. Grante watched as the slides went by, Kras City was frist it took up 15 slides then it went to one about the Icelands. The only headline was talking about the nation's Princess Glamour Vice was kidnapped and listed as missing, Grante yawned as someone girls passed notes.

"Ladies." The teacher hissed, Grante smirked and played with her pen. Her mother was still in the Icelands and discussing the status of the nation, Chancellor Ives didn't agree with their leaders of tiny villages. Someone gave a low whistle and a group of girls laughed at Charis sitting in the back, Grante turned to the purpled haired boy.

"You see something you like? Some grade 9 booty? You cradle robber." Charis laughed at her comment.

"No, I was looking at something you like." He said motioning up to the screen, Grante looked back at the slides and her jaw dropped. The headline was in red and there was a photo of Eli and Seth, Mar Boy Missing.

"Elijah." Grante said standing as the slide whiched, everyone went silent as Grante grabbed her keys and ran out of the classroom without asking for the needed pass.

* * *

Vice rolled over peeking through the sheets and looked at the sun shining through the tent, Seth sat on a stool and stared at the snow on the ground. The sunlight shone off the snow and glared onto his face, the boy she meet two months ago had a hateful look on his face and would always glare at everyone. Now his face seemed more calm and more relaxed, Vice moved back the sheets and smiled at him.

"Good morn'." Seth nodded at her.

"How are you feeling?" Vice held her head.

"Fine." Seth nodded and looked outside, people were starting to walk around carrying baskets with food or with clothing. Men were carrying guns and tying their shashes on, Seth closed the sheet and looked at Vice. "Explain to me what's going on here, so I now what I'm getting into." Vice nodded.

"My Uncle Artimes is an awful man, he kidnapped boys ta be in his boy army which he kills everyday unless they are strong. His man soliders raid small helpless villages at night and kidnap boys, ma father fears tha unless he's stopped he'll try and start a war." Vice looked at Seth, his eyes were staring outside at the village.

"Come on," Seth said picking up his gun and pulling on his shirt, Vice threw the sheets back and pulled on his boots.

"We are we goin'? It's not like I can wander anywhere I wanna!"

"You're a princess aren't you?" Seth said opening the sheet, Vice bit her lip as she followed him out of the tent. Women and men all stared as Seth lead Vice through the village, people started whispering among each other and pointing. Seth rolled his eyes as Vice hed behind Seth's back, she watched as their eyes stared right through her and to her DNA. A girl wearing a knit scarf and a wool dress put her basket down, she walked through the crowd and went right up to the two.

"Why are you pissing your pants over two childern!" The girl yelled taking Vice's hand. "Come on I'll take you where we do women stuff," She laughed and whispered in Vice's ear. "And where we gossip about the state of the village, but that's under your nose." Vice giggled and nodded to her, she followed her and Seth sighed. He might as well go to sleep, he stayed up all night watching Vice sleep. He walked back to the tent and laid down, he opened his phone and found he had a message.

_:Contact this number again, and I'll kill her. Understand, Seth Jonas Mar? I'll send things you have to do to keep her safe, along with the certain Princess you're hanging with. Add the following number to your contacts._

Seth felt heat go through his body as he the note over and over again, he shut his phone and shoved it under the bed. He stood and opened the tent's sheet, outside a couple of grauds were leading a group of boys towards Artimes' tent. He followed and pushed back the sheet, the boys were being lead out of the tent and Artimes smiled.

"Seth Mar, I do believe? What do I owe this visit for?"

"I want to join your army."

* * *

Grante banged on the door to the Mar household, she was covered in sand and bright green paint from her school's system for stopping skippers. She jumped over the box that checks student ID but triped the alarm for the pass out of class, green paint shot out of holes in the wall covering her head to toe.

"Elijah!" Grante shouted, she drove through the Danger Zone and entered the Wasteland covered in sand. The door opened a bit and Grante smiled, Eli stood wearing only his boxer. His hair was messy and he looked like he was sleeping, he groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Eli growled. "It's like..." He looked to his watch. "10:53am..." Grante blushed, she totally forgot about the time but why was he still in bed at this time? Grante shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, she glanced away from him.

"I heard you were kidnapped."

"No, Seth's missing. He's been missing for three days..." He looked up and down at Grante. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Grante said covering her face. "Just... Art Class." Eli rolled his eyes and opened the door fully, he walked up the stairs motioning Grante to follow. She stepped in and took her shoes off, she followed him up the stairs to his living room.

"Herr's at school, Dad went to a meeting in Haven and Mom went to the race in Haven today. I'm off today," He glanced up and down at Grante again as she stood awardly by the wall, he sighed and went up the stairs. He found a shirt and gave it to her. "Go and change, you can't walk around wearing paint all day."

"Oh..." Grante said going to the washroom, Eli stood outside the door and Grante passed him her clothes. When Grante was sure Eli was gone, she came out of the washroom holding down the under of the T-shirt which was too short. She peeked into the kitchen, he wasn't there. She queitly tipped-toed to the living room.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Eli said walking down the stairs, Grante peeked over the sits and saw Eli talking on her phone. Eli's nose wrinkled and passed her the phone. "It's Charis."

"What!" Grante shouted grabbing the phone. "How did you get my number?!" Grante shouted.

_:I asked someone for it, it's not that hard_.

"What do you want?" Grante growled looking at her her painted toes, she could feel the angst between them even though they were miles apart. Grante glanced to Eli, he was sitting in the chair near the couch.

_:You have to watch the news today, you'll love it._

"Why? Is it pictures of me escaping the school?"

_:Even better, see ya love._

"Don't call me love!" Grante shouted. "Charis!? Charis tell me..." She stopped when she heard dial tone. "Damn him," Grante whispered hanging up, silence flooded the room as Eli channel surfed. Every once a while, Grante would glance to Eli and see him staring at her. She blushed and stared down at her phone, school would get out soon and here she was in Spargus sitting on her ex-boyfriend's couch.

"Herr should be coming home soon," Grante nodded as Eli stood and walked out of the room. Grante stared at the TV as it changed to the Kras City News, a lady came on the screen with a bright smile.

"History has been made today by Chancellor Ives, we go live to his meeting in the royal palace with Baron Schuyler." The feed turned to the gray old man that runs Kras City, Baron Schuyler had been in office ever since Grante turned 8. The man smiled and motioned to Chancellor Ives, he walked up and opened a large book for Baron Schuyler.

"The oath of Kras City," Baron Schuyler started. " 'Life's a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care. So I keep doin' my own thing walkin' tall against the rain,victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now, only thing that's on my mind... is who's gonna run this town tonight?'" Grante rubbed her mouth as Eli walked back into the room, he stood behind her as Baron Schuyler stepped down. Chancellor Ives stood up.

"Thank you Baron Schuyler, our good baron has given us as a city the right to have two students from Precusor Private as student chairs. The male chair will be named the King of Spades Chair, this student is a shining student of his school and he was very happy to be here to appect the award himself... Charis Oppsits." Grante's knuckles cracked as she saw the boy step up and take the spade chain, on the end was a spade piece with a crown on it.

"Thank you Kras City, I'll make you happy." Charis stepped down and Chancellor Ives stepped up.

"The young lady to take this award will be known as the Jack of Diamonds Chair, this young lady has been talked about alot in the media through family or through dating. Sadly she's not hear to take this award... that young lady is... Garnette Kanna-Cure." Grante's heart stopped, all around her was a blur as she watched the world spin around her. Above her Eli stood with fear on his face, she started to shake her as she came back slowly.

"Grante!" Eli shouted. "Grante! Are you okay?"

"Elijah..." He pulled her onto her feet and sat her up on the couch, he sat infront of her.

"You hit your head, are you okay?"

"No." She said as she heard the door open, someone ran up the stairs holding a report in his hands. Herr stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Grante, he cheered and pushed past his brother and hugged Grante.

"Grante! You came back!" Grante looked stunned for a second as Eli shrugged, coming up the stairs Keira whispered queitly to Jak. They both stopped when they saw Grante sitting on the couch, Jak glared at Eli as he glanced away.

"Grante, what a surpise to see you here." Keria said putting her bag on the floor. "Is she staying for dinner, Elijah?"

"Yes." Grante blinked at him as Jak walked around the couch, Eli glared at his father as he motioned for him to follow him outside. Eli stood and followed Jak down the stairs to the back, Jak glanced back at his son as he descended down the stairs. His mind only remembered the young boy running down the stairs after his father...

_Jak woke early to the morning sun, he stood on the cliff facing Haven City. The sun's rays were starting to fly across the dark blue sky, he turned his head when he heard the door open behind him. Trying to get down the steps, one by one, was tiny Elijah no more then two months old. His baby hair was curly and dark green, but at the roots blonde was starting to come in slowly. Jak smiled at the boy as he fell into the sand, he jumped up and ran towards his father. Jak picked him up and smiled, Eli nuzzled his father's beard and giggled._

_"Where are ya goin daddy?" Eli hick-uped._

_"Just looking at the sky." Eli nodded and laid his head on Jak's shoulder._

_"Can ya come look under ma bed... there's somthing there."_

_"Okay..."_

Eli crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared at his dad through his hair, Jak stared at the ground before a large breeze made Jak come back to his senses.

"What is it dad?" Eli said as Jak rubbed his temples.

"Kahen and Jahen don't know where Seth is."

"I know, I phoned them." Jak nodded at his son's answer.

"How about Grante?"

"She thought I was missing." Jak nodded before rubbing his head again.

"Why would Seth run away, he's giving me a massive headache." Jak sighed and walked away from his son, Eli sighed again and checked his phone again. Nothing was in his message box, he started to walk down towards the water as he checked in a map. Seth did have an old phone from Jak's time, but his new phone couldn't track it. If he went to see Olde Vin, he'll help most likely.

"What are you doing?" Grante asked coming up behind Eli, she had her clothes back on and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Eli shrugged and sat on a rock, he stared out at the city as a text came in.

_:If you keep mooping Seth'll never come back._

Eli glared back at Grante, she smiled as she pressed buttons on her phone. He rolled his eyes and texted something back to her, when she got it her eyes went narrow and she stomped away from him. Eli smirked and looked back at the ocean, he had to focus on one thing; and one thing only. Grante couldn't get in the way or anyone else, he stared at the text he sent Grante.

_:If you don't leave, I'll make you leave... Kras Brat._

Eli checked his messages again when he saw a new one, from an known source.

_:Dear Elijah Jonas Mar, we have your brother Seth and Princess Glamour Vice within our sights. Follow what we say and the following people will not be killed: Kahen Praxis, Mistress Daara, Charis Oppsits, Princess Glamour Vice, Seth Mar, Garnette Kanna-Cure, Sabine Mar (that's right, we know where she is) and yourself. _

_The 1st rule is you are not to tell anyone about this message, we will kill one of these people on this list if you do. 2nd rule is you must never see Grante ever again until our demands are meet. 3rd you will bring us Light Eco, the same eco your father requried during the Dark Ages. bring us these things and nothing will happen._

_Don't forget we have people everywhere, but just to be fair we'll give you the location of your sister. Head to The Forgotten City's Blackout at 7:30pm she'll be on, enjoy the show. Await for future rules and things..._

_you know you love me... xoxo_

Eli stared at the text and turned, he didn't delete the text or phone anyone. Instead he ran back to his house to find a shirt and his keys, he glanced to his family eating as he ran up the stairs. He couldn't tell anyone, he grabbed a plain t-shirt and threw it on followed by his guns, knives and boots. He jumped out the window and ran towards the garage, he stopped and looked back at his house. A new divide between him and his friends and family was drawn.

TBC...


	6. All That Jazz

Paradise Eco

It's been kinda crazy on my end of the computer, but don't worry I finally sat down and wrote this so you guys don't have to be without for a while :)

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter V: All That Jazz_

Darkness took over the sky as the wasteland went into sleep mode, the desert started to calm down as Eli drove over the many hills in the region. In the distance he could see the bright lights from the city that never sleeps, Forgotten City. When the car stopped just outside the city, Eli took his phone with him and went into the city. On corners, whores stood showing off their goods for buyers. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a men, they weren't the normal low lifes he saw warming up to the whores but their pimps. Most of the girls wore red shashes, some even wore a white shash and those were followed by girls in red or pimps.

He went to place where everyone was hanging around, the sign was lite up and neon green with a women leaning on it. Eli went up the stairs and opened the doors, inside men and women littered the floor as girls wearing nothing at all danced on poles. Eli made his way through the people, sitting on the chair in a corner was the man from the Erol Trial. Smoke blew from his mouth and his mouth spread into a far grin, on his lap was a girl wearing a gold shash.

"Elijah Mar, the son of Jak Mar." Lange chuckled. "What brings you to my bar?"

"I'm looking for Sabine." Lange laughed.

"My boy, in this business you don't demand to see a young lady." He took a long drag from his pipe. "Take a sit... and enjoy my show." The lights went dim as the bar went queit, two girls wearing only a maid uniforms lead him to a chair near the stage. Lange stood and walked onto stage, he grabbed the mike and blew out smoke.

"Lady and gentlemen, welcome to Blackout. Tonight we'll be freaturing... Six Deadly Murderess Gang. Enjoy fellas." Lange said stepping off the stage, the light down and a soft tango like music came with someone taping on a metal bar. Smoke came onto the stage and red lights went off, behind the stain glass were chairs with shadows of girls in poses.

"Pop, six, squish, uh uh, cicero, lipschitz!" They all whispered together before they said it even louder, Eli sat back in his chair when one of the glass broke. A girl with dark hair stepped out, she wore a black cop costume and was swinging a gun on her finger.

"You know how people have these little habits, that get you down. Like Bernie, Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP." A pop sound came from the band to the side, the girl walked down to the pole and leaned on it. "So I came home this one day, and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..."" She walked back to her chair and put one leg on the chair."And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." She smirked as she fired into the celing. "Into his head."

"He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!" All the girls yelled when a girl punched through the glass, the girl that stepped out had only leather on her private areas. Her hair was long and dark blue.

"I met Ezekiel Young from Kras City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives." She went back to her chair and stood ontop of it, she grabbed the egdes of it and leaned forward. "One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

"Hah! He had it coming he had it coming, he took a flower. In its prime and then he used it and he abused it! It was a murder! But not a crime! Pop, six, squish, uh uh, cicero, lipschitz!" Glass broke again and a dark skinned girl stepped out, she wore maid's outfit and had bright green hair.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen minding my own business, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife." She grabbed the glass on the ground and ran it along her hand, she licked her hand and smirked. "He ran into my knife... ten times!"

"If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!" They all yelled as the lights went down and went a bluish colour, the glass didn't break as the girl pressed on it. She spoke a different language before the girls turned their heads to her, they all spoke together in a soft voice. "But did you do it?"

"Uh-uh, not guilty!" Another glass pane broke and a girl stepped out, her skin was covered in tattoos and she wore a cat costume.

"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle." She laughed and stepped out of the pane, she held her face. "Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later," She licked her bloody hands. "When I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

"They had it coming! They had it coming!" They all started shouting as another glass pane broke, out stepped a girl with dark skin and white hair. She wore a short black dress and a red cape, she took off the hood and stepped out of the pane.

"I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way..." The girls came out and sat at her feet. "He found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences." She laughed and blew a kiss. "He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead!" All the girls rolled away and jumped up.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" All the girls shouted as the white haired girl walked back with them. She went to the blue glass pane and smashed it with her fist, the girl behind it kept her head down as the lights went off behind her and the girls stomped forward.

"They had it coming! All along, all along! 'Cause if they used us! 'Cause if they used us! And they abused us! And they abused us! How could you tell us! How could you tell us! That we were wrong? That we were wrong?" They shouted before they went back to their panes, altogether they said: "Pop, six, squish, uh uh, cicero, lipschitz." And the lights went out.

Eli couldn't take his eyes off the stage as the lights went up and the men around him were cheering, Eli swallowed the wad of whatever was in his mouth. Lange stepped back up on the stage as the girls came out of their panes, they all bowed and started clapping for Lange.

:_Good show eh? I enjoyed it, hope you find what you're looking for so you can bring her home to mommy and daddy._

Eli growled and walked away from the bathroom, he lefted the bar and opened his cell phone again. It was getting close to midnight, he sat on the rail and searched through all his contacts he couldn't tell anyone about what he was doing or going to do. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the blue haired girl smoking, she sighed and rubbed her neck. Eli put his phone away and walked down the stairs, he stopped when his cell went off.

_:Elijah... get home now._

It was from his father, most likely trying to comfort Keira in shock that she now has two sons missing and a daughter that she most likely doesn't care about.

"Girlfriend?" Eli turned and looked up to the girl.

"No, parents." She snorted and blew out white smoke.

"Have you ever cheated on said girlfriend?"

"No," Eli said. "But we aren't together anymore." She smirked and flicked her smoke onto the ground.

"I'm T.C., do you wanna go grab a drink?" Eli looked at his phone and shoved it deeper into his pocket, he walked back up the stairs and nodded.

"What do you suggest?"

She laughed. "Everything mixed together."

* * *

Daara walked down the queit halls of the Ice Temple, it was around one in the morning and she was unable to sleep. Everytime she shut her eyes, darkness would stay for a minute or so and she would have a nightmare about her friends. She kept the candle close as she walked on the wooden floor, she kept staring forward as the soft sounds of children snoring played like music through the temple.

She stopped when she heard organ music from the enterance to the labyrinth, she held the candle tighter as the door opened slowly. She stared into the bright light that came from behind the door, she shook her head and started to walk forward again. The door slammed shut and Daara broke out into a run, she didn't look back as she ran up the stairs and dropping the candle. At the top of the stairs all she could see was the dim glow of fallen candle, she stared at the shadow before it went out.

Kinda short... eh? TBC...


	7. Bad Romance

**Paradise Eco**

hey sorry for the delay in chapter but... taadaa! enjoy... read.. reveiw... happy holidays I should update again, and it should be alot longer!!! I promise!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter VII_: **Bad Romance**

Grante sighed as she slammed her door closed, inside her warm household she could hear the soft whispers of Erol and her mother speaking. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living space where her parents were speaking, Erol's face looked twisted with grief and anger while Montley's was glowing happily. When Montley noticed her, she jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Grante! We just heard the news about you being Jr. Chancellor! I'm sooo proud of you honey, whoever thought a Cure could be a Chancellor!"

"But not a Kanna," Erol said standing, Grante looked at her father. He wore the Emrald Graud uniform with a gold slash over one shoulder showing he had some rank within his wife's army, his hair was cut shorter and he wore brown over the knee boots. Grante sighed as Erol shoved Montley aside to look at Grante. "A Kanna has never, and will never, be a Chancellor or any kinda of rank within the gorvement." Montley sighed.

"Erol the girl has lived with me forever, you just can't tell her that she can't be what we've been working towards since she could write."

"Well maybe you should've done your research." Erol said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should've known that before I-"

"Before you'd move to Kras City and became a rich little bitch?" Erol spat at Montley, who in turn stomped away from the red haired man. Grante sighed and took out her phone, she searched until she found a text message. Erol growled to himself and looked to his daughter. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Maybe hanging out with Jahen Praxis... why?" Grante said eyeing Erol, he shrugged and yawned.

"Just asking, it's a fatherly thing to do..." Erol looked at her. "Right?"

"I'm not a father, am I? Maybe you should ask Jak, Torn or Daxter?" Grante laughed going up the stairs. "Oh wait I forgot, you burned all the bridges a long time ago... opps right?"

"Go to your room Garnette." Erol hissed turning his back on Grante.

* * *

Eli woke to the sun shining through the curtains of the hotel, he rolled over and looked at the blue haired girl laying beside him. Her bright green eyes were already open and staring at him, she smiled and sat up.

"Good morning," She said yawning, she smirked at him. "Have a good sleep?"

"Very good," Eli said sitting up, he kissed her forehead. "And yourself?"

"Amazing!" She laughed. "Can you give me a ride back into town?"

"Yup," Eli said getting out of the bed. "Just get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs..." The girl frowned when Eli couldn't remember her name, Eli sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's on the tip of my tounge... um...er... Cuzie?" The girl laughed and nodded.

"Yup," She said sneaking into the bathroom. Eli pulled his pants on and went downstairs, he sat out by his car and waited for the Cuzie to come down. When the hotel doors opened, Cuzie walked out wearing a short pink dress with tiny diamonds on the rim at the top. She lit up a smoke as she walked over to Eli and his car, Eli smirked and stood up from leaning on the car.

"Now what?" Eli asked as Cuzie walked around the car and sat in the front seat.

"You drive me back, fristers get it free." Cuzie winked. "I have other friends if you want... I'm meeting up with one and she a hottie... she also needs cash too, you in?" Eli nodded and got into the car. The drove into Forgotten City within two minutes and Cuzie waved down her white haired friend. Eli stood up on the seat as Cuzie got closer, she ran up to her friend and hugged her. The white haired girl had a bright blue flower in her hair and wore black booty shors, a black baggy t-shirt, a blue stud belt and dark brown boots. Her bright green eyes looked right to Eli as she walked up to the car.

"Hello's what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Elijah Mar, and yours?"

"Everyone around here calls me the Desert Flower," She smirked and looked at Cuzie. "But you can call me Sabine."

* * *

Vice rubbed her arms as she walked towards her tent, she knew once inside she could sleep a little before Seth came back from whatever he was doing. She pushed the sheet back to find Seth sitting on the ground holding his gun, she gave a small wave as he stood.

"'ello Seth, what are ya doin'?" Vice asked as Seth slug his gun over his shoulder. "Escaping this place... you can stay if want." Vice blinked at the brunette.

"Are ya kinding? Take me wit ya!" Vice shouted, she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Which was followed by her guns and keys to her car, which was located near the base of the mountain close to where she was attacked. Seth pushed the sheet back and stepped out into the crisp air, behind him Vice put on her wool scarf and started to walk ahead of him. Seth sighed and followed behind the girl; out of the cornor of his eye he saw the boy from Frozen Palace Temple. Seth stopped and changed directions, he started following the green haired dreded boy. The boy passed by many people who either shyed away from him or stopped to stare, other would bow in a low manner almost touching the ground with their noses.

The boy stopped and turned, Seth stopped right in his tracks when he turned. The boy chuckled and crossed his arms. "Seth Mar, can you be anymore sneaky?"

"Um... I tried?" Seth said shrugging, the boy walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Slade Vice-" Slade was cut off by a bullet grazing his face, both males turned down the alleyway. All the people now were ducking in cover, but no one was screaming. They all just stared at the girl standing at the end of the alley way, her eyes blazing and her guns smoking. Her breath was streaming out of her mouth heavily; Slade laughed and walked up to Vice with open arms.

"Little sis, what's up Glamour?" Vice fired again, this time aimming for his foot; Slade chuckled. "Still bitter sweet, eh? How's dad doing?" Vice reloaded her gun and pointed only one at him, Slade stopped as Seth stepped up behind him.

"So Seth ya are a tratior afterall."

"What?" Seth said stepping up closer.

"Slade is my step brother, after Triban died my father married his mother!"

"Then your dad killed my mom after he though she had the virus, even though his own daughter had it. Blah, blah, we all know the story... can we please move on?" Slade said yawning. "I have a meeting with Artimus about how I get control of the army." Vice's eyes widened.

"Tha army belongs to my family, ma blood family! Not ya!" Vice screamed, Slade walked forward and pulled out his own gun.

"You didn't let me finish," He growled shooting Vice in the leg, Vice fired one shot into air as she fell to the ground. Slade grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, he wrapped one arm around her waist and dragged towards the hut. "Come on Glamour, let's talk about your fate and how world is about to end by my hands." Slade passed by Seth, he stopped and smirked. "You're gonna wanna hear about this one Seth, believe me."

TBC...


	8. Go Figure

**Paradise Eco**

I wish you a merry christmas, I wish you a merry christmas! And a happy new year! Good tidings I bring and 2 chapters for today, good tidings for christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

**Chapter VIII:**_ Go Figure_

Eli looked across the table and the white haired girl, that just 3 hours ago he was going to pay for sex. After Eli heard her name he asked her to come with him to Spargus for a treat before he took her home; Eli looked down at the bowl that was filed with melting ice cream. Take her home. To meet Jak and Keria, his parents... _their_ parents.

"So what'd you say your name was again?"

"Elijah, Elijah Jonas Mar." Eli glanced up at Sabine, she named and scooped the last of her ice cream into her mouth.

"So where do you wanna do this Elijah?"

"Um, my parent's house." Eli shivered at the thought of it, he sighed and started to walk away from the table. Sabine got up and started to follow the blonde, she walked behind him applying lipstick and checking her makeup. Eli opened the front door and walked up the stairs, Sabine followed undoing her boots and trying to reach her bra.

"Can you help me?" Sabine asked, Eli gagged and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Sitting on the couch was Jak, Herr and Samos; Eli stopped dead in his tracks, his heart falling out his butt and his brain shut-off totally. Keria came around the corner and smiled at her son.

"Elijah, just in time for dinner. Go clean-up, oh," Keira said smiling. "Who is this?" Eli couldn't move as Sabine came up the stairs, his eyes stayed on Samos as his grandfather face went blank and he glared at Eli.

"Come on boy, we have to talk."

"Um, I was thinking of-"

"NOW." Eli followed Samos up the stairs and into his room, Samos slammed the door closed and Eli stared at his feet. It was queit in the room, almost like time had stopped altogether for Eli and Samos. The old sage sighed and shook his head, Eli crossed his arms as Samos started to pace.

"Please start talking, I can't take this any longer."

"Elijah Jonas Mar," Samos growled. "How could you bring her home with you! I could understand Grante coming home with you but her? You haven't done anything-"

"NO!" Eli shouted as Samos sighed. "I mean, no Grandpa. I wanted to look for her, I read about her through the internet. I wanted to know her, I wanted to know if she knew me or Seth. If she had any clue about us at all." Samos sighed.

"Onin and I were there at the birth of all three of you, Seth came first, I showed my daughter her frist son and she said _"Seth Jonas Mar",_ then you came, and you were a surpise for everyone. Onin said she was only suppose to have only one. Jak was freaked out by Keria's screaming. When I showed her you she said, _"Jak's choice."_ I looked to Jak and he said, taking you into his arms..._ "Elijah Jonas Mar."_ everyone was happy." Samos sighed. "Then things went down hill, Keria passed out and her blood pressure began to drop. Everyone left the room leaving just Onin and I with my daughter, that's when Dark Eco started pour from Keira's body and out came the girl. Onin took her and passed the girl to me, I named her Sabine Blanche Mar and handed her to Onin who called Seem in."

"Seem, why was Seem there-" Eli stopped himself, Seem was there just in case his mother died.

"Seem took Sabine and locked her away behind the Precusor Door. Sabine grew up queitly in a forever sleep, until-"

"Until," Eli said cutting him off. "Seth, Daara and I opened the door when we were 10." Samos nodded.

"Sabine was sent away by Seem, and that's all I know. The Marauders must've sold her into the Sex Trade in The Forgotten City after that, what a horriable way to grow up."

"Now what?" Eli said.

"It's your choice," Samos said walking out of the room, Eli sighed and laid back on his bed. Sabine was his sister, his long lost sister. If other, he wasn't the youngest anymore. Eli rolled over and faced the wall, his head began to wander as he laughter rise up from downstairs. A sudden shook went through his body, he sat up and scrambled to find his phone. He flipped it open to find the number that had no person to it.

Brought you sister home to meet the parents? How sweet. Here's your next task, something that I know you'll want to complete. Talk to Grante, try and talk her out of taking the Jack of Diamonds Chair or she'll be shot down on her first speech.

Eli closed his phone and sighed, Grante. He fought with her only yesterday, like she wanted to see him or talk to him about anything. Eli swung his feet off the bed and left his room, downstairs Sabine bounced Herr on her lap. She frowned at him as he slumped down on the couch, he covered his face with his arm.

"I thought you wanted-"

"Change of plans," Eli snapped. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Are you going to-"

"No, we'll talk about that." Sabine snorted and stood up, she set Herr down and slapped Eli across the face. The slap echoed around the room for all to hear, she crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"Next time don't _use_ me as company, you'll be hearing from Lange." She flipped her dark sunglasses down. "No one uses Sabine Desert Flower like that." She growled stomping away, Eli sighed as Samos grinned merrily in the corner.

"You're friends not staying for dinner?" Samos asked.

"Shut up old man." Eli growled, Jak slapped the back of Eli's head as Keira set down the plates.

"I always wanted a daughter named Sabine." Keira said walking back into the kicthen.

"You will, someday." Samos said with a soft smile.

"Go figure." Eli snorted.

* * *

Daara ran down the hallway of the Frozen Palace, her sandals made clapping sounds as she ran by classrooms filled with children. She ran right into a door, using all her weight to open it. The huge wooden door opened slowly, making a creaking sound to show how old it is. Once the door was opened, Daara stopped and stared at the persons standing within the place of pray.

"Mom." Daara cried out as a monk grabbed her, Seem turned to face Daara and nodded to the monk. Daara was freed and she ran into her mother's arms, she started to sob as Seem petted her head. "Mommy, mommy... I missed you... I love you... mommy." She cried out gasping for air as she did.

"Hush Daara," Seem spoke softly. "You're fine here... I came here for only a minute, something bad has happened within the Mar family." Daara stopped crying.

"Is Seth okay?"

"Seth is missing in the Icelands and a frozen body was discovered, officals are looking it over." Daara let go of her mother and backed up, Seth dead again? No way. She had no dreams about his death or the pain of it, he wasn't dead.

"He's alive."

"Daara-"

"No!" Daara screamed. "He's alive, I know he is!"

"Daara must you yell?" Seem said turning. "Be a good daughter." Daara sniffled as a monk came up behind her, he offered her a shal. She shook her head and walked away from the place of pray, hearing news like this she should be praying for Seth's well being but she knew he was alive even more then her monk mother.

* * *

Two older males pulled back the curtains going into Artimus' tent, the man himself was sipping on wine once again as they walked in. Slade dragged his bleeding sister in by her arm, her feet were limp as she was dragged. Seth stared at her as Slade dropped her to the ground, he bent down to the girl and brushed her hair back.

"Slade, why do you honour me with your presence?" Artimus laughed passing his drink to the women next to him, Slade laughed and bowed down. He took one of Artimus' chubby hand covered with rings and kissed it, he smirked looking up to the man.

"You honour me more, father with the army that you've stolen." Artimus chuckled.

"Slade, you make me sound like the bad guy."

"That's because ya are." Vice hissed rolling over, her voice was rough and her breathing was struggled. Seth stepped back as she struggled to get up, Artimus and Slade started laughing.

"Glamour, I told you I'm not the bad guy."

"Yes ya are!" Vice screamed and fell back to the ground.

"Vice!" Seth shouted grabbing Vice's shoulders, her body was hot to the touch. "Vice..."

"Seth..." Vice whispered. "Don't let them..." She started but passed out, Seth looked up to Artimus and Slade. He could feel fire started burn through his body as they laughed together, he let go of Vice's body and stood.

"What did you do to her?!" Seth shouted, Slade rolled his eyes.

"It's not what we did to her, it's what she hasn't done. She hasn't feed for a couple of days, and she did after all throw up the blood she drank from before. Sooo it's only a matter of time before she dies." Slade sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to rule the Icelands myself then?" Artimus laughed.

"That's right my boy."

"What are you talking about?" Seth growled.

"I guess we have to explain it to the clueless Wastelander." Slade snorted. "Okay this is how it's working, my amazing step uncle here had this amazing idea that he'll steal boys for his army from all over the world. He's been doing so for a couple of years now." Slade sighed. "Sadly my step- father doesn't agree with this and cut off connections with this land, thus we can do whatever we want. Artimus has given me all rights to his arm, then I'll attack the land and rename it in honour of Artimus!" Slade laughed. "It's a working process but meh..."

"But now we have a two new chess pieces," Artimus laughed. "Princess Glamour Vice and Seth Jonas Mar son of Jak, I'll rule Spargus and the Icelands!"

"We know you won't leave Vice," Slade chuckled.

"And we also know," Artimus said. "That you can only control Dark Eco, so we're gonna give you a little present." Artimus laughed as two grauds came up beside Seth, one grabbed his arms. "After you get fitted for your Eco Collar, an invention of Slade's, you'll join my army and then kill your father!" Seth snorted, Slade went to Vice and picked her up. He passed her to a gruad and smirked.

"Rough her up a bit, then we'll shot a video for the world to see." Slade turned back to Seth, he waved and smirked. "Nighty, nighty." Seth's body changed with a sudden surge of fire, he lashed out at Slade slicing him on his chest before he was knocked out by a graud.

TBC...


	9. Believe

**Paradise Eco**

see you all in the new year! 2010 baby, let's rock out, party on and believe that the new year will bring some hope to this world! Thanks for rollin' with me this year everyone!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

**Chapter IX:** _Believe_

Kahen was the first one awake, she ran down the stairs from her bedroom to the one of the main floors. She ran past the grauds, that for once smiled at her, and the monks that were in for today. She unlocked the large doors to the royal family's living space, she ran down another hallway and came into the kitchen where Ashelin was drinking her coffee. Torn was looking over the paper and eating some toast, Kahen ran towards her mother and threw her arms around her neck.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Kahen shouted.

"To who?" Torn joked.

"TO HER!" Kahen laughed as Ashelin pulled away from her daughter's embrace, Jahen walked in from being left behind when Kahen jumped into his room screaming it was their mother's birthday and too get his lazy ass up.

"How long have we been doing this?" Jahen asked as he sat at the table, he put his head down as Kahen sat on the other side of the table.

"Ever since we could sing, and ever since we could count... soooo..." Kahen sung. "HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"To who?" Jahen grumbled.

"You better answer her," Torn said to Ashelin as he turned the page in the newspaper, Ashelin sighed and crossed her arms.

"To me." Ashelin responded.

"TO YOU!" Kahen sang again, Jahen rolled his eyes. Ashelin sighed.

"Okay you two let your father and I have a day to ourselves, please? I'll sign-off day passes for you two to travel freely through-out the cities... okay?"

"Love you mom!" Kahen shouted and grabbed Jahen. "Don't worry one will be around!" She grabbed her glider off her back and ran towards the window. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" Jahen dragged his nails across Kahen's forearm as they jumped out the window, he screamed the whole way down. Meanwhile where the window was located, Ashelin started down at her twins and smirked.

"Only your seed could do that."

"I don't know," Torn said folding his newspaper. "I see more of you in Kahen everyday, but Jahen on the other hand I wish had a back born." Ashelin snorted.

"Maybe we could add him to the army?"

"Maybe." Torn said leaning back in his chair, he looked up and down at his wife. Her red had changed over the years to a darker colour, she wore a black suit with red high heel shoes and a white rose her pocket. She turned to Torn and smirked, Torn shook his head and stood.

"Whatca looking at?"

"Nothing..." He put one arm around her waist. "Just looking at I like." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Seth rolled over on the large bed and looked at the girl laying beside him, for a second he forgot who she was. Vice's hair was combed out of it's dreds and into a curly mane around her face, her clothing was changed into a white dress with a fur cape and fur boots. Bruise covered her face and along her arms, Seth sat up and rubbed his neck where the a chucky piece of metal wrapped around his neck. He jumped out of the bed and ran over to the mirror, the thick piece of metal had one single purple flash that matched his heart beat. He punched the mirror, he turned and looked at Vice laying on the bed. He looked at the blood coming from his hand, Slade had said that she needed blood...

Seth walked over to Vice and bent down beside her, her skin was flushed and bloutchy looking. He held his hand over her lips, the blood slowly ran down his hand until it built up at the bottom of his hand. He used his other hand and grabbed her chin, which forced her awake. He shoved the plam of his hand into her mouth, she screamed and kicked her feet as Seth kept his hand on her mouth. Seth saw an fast change. Vice's eyes went from red back to blue, her bruise went away and her skin went darker. Seth felt something priece through his soft flesh as Vice sat up, she started taking bigger glups and stopped screaming. He bit his lip, a dizy feeling came over his body as his vision was blurred by black dots.

"Vice..." Seth hissed trying to pull his hand away from her. "Stop..." Vice pulled away from his hand, Seth fell backwards onto the floor and laid there for a second as Vice leaned over him. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear anything. She got up and ran away from him, he watched her go to the door and leave the room. Seth closed his eyes and let himself fall into darkness.

_~~~~~~~~  
I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
~~~~~~~~_

Seth saw Daara's face, she wore a black dress and her hair was much longer. She waved to him and started to run, Seth started to run after her as grass grew and rain fell. She would stop and run behind a tree, Seth would try to grab her but she would start running again. Then they were in the Precusor Monk Temple, he stopped when he saw her open the large Precusor Door. She slipped inside and waved for Seth to follow her, Seth opened the door himself and stepped inside. He shut the door and turned to face Daara, she was now in a dark place. She held a candle and pointed down the darkway, Seth followed her until she diseappered. Seth ran forward but fell into an ocean, his arms were out trying to grab something, anything. He was drowning. Dying. Someone grabs his arm, they pull him up. The frist person was Eli, on his face and ugly scar that covered his left eye. The other person was female, she had white hair and wore a vail over her face.

_~~~~~~~~  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
~~~~~~~~_

"You know me." She whispered before Seth was dropped back into the water, this time coming out on the other side in the Precusor Forest. He stood and looked around, Daara appeared again this time covered from head to toe in blood. She looked down and shifted her feet, Seth ran up to her as behind the a storm rolled in a again.

_~~~~~~~~  
I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.  
~~~~~~~~_

"Fear the worse son of Mar," A voice said from behind them, Seth turned and Grante stood wearing a crown with an eco heart on it. Grante crossed her arms and glared at him. "Not her, me." She said before diseappering again, Daara grabbed Seth's hand and looked around. They were now in the Icelands, Seth turned and saw Slade with a gun. He fired. Daara was shot and fell back off a cliff, Seth reached out to her but she diseappered. Seth bent down and turned, behind him he saw himself staring blankly at the person he had become. Seth's world began to spin again, and he was laying on a beach. A beach he didn't know. Of to the side was a hut, and out to the ocean was an island. He stood and turned around, behind him a younger looking Jak stood.

_~~~~~~~~  
Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again  
~~~~~~~~_

"Wake up!" He shouted, before a white beam came from his body and hit Seth's body throwing him out of the dream and back into the real world. Vice stood over him with two young looking grauds, Slade stood off to the side sighing.

"Damn he's alive." Vice bent down and helped Seth sit up.

"Seth... why did ya..." Seth didn't say anything, his voice was lost and all he could do was stand, move to the bed and fall back to sleep. This time dreaming about the darkness.

* * *

Eli woke up in the hospital, he sat up slowly holding his head. Beside him was Keira, her head down on the bed eyes closed. Eli sighed and got out of the bed, he had the weirdest dream. He had been in it, but it he was watching Seth go through it all. Until the very end when Slade fired the gun, he fell over the cliff instead of Daara. He rubbed his eyes and sat on floor of the bathroom, in his head the same thing was playing over and over. Grante standing there saying "Fear the worse son of Mar," and "Not her, me." He had been at home just an hour ago, when his vision started to blur and he felt faint. Which he did fall over, Eli looked at his arm. Small black switches covered his arm, he must've feel through the glass table. He sat up and looked in the mirror, and pushed away from the mirror. His eye, the purple one was still purple but his normal blue eye was now lighter almost white. When he looked back again, the eye was normal blue.

"Elijah?" A female voice called out, Eli opened the door and stared down at Grante. Who was holding a her coat, behind her Montley and Erol talked queitly to Jak, Keria, Onin, Seem and Samos. Eli pulled Grante into the bathroom and locked the door, he leaned on the door and slid down. "Elijah are you okay?"

"No..."

"Your mother called me crying, saying that you were screaming my name." Grante bent down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No." Eli groaned. "I think Seth's in trouble-"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..." Eli looked up and down at Grante, she wore her school uniform along with the necklace from the Chancellor of J symbol with an eco heart behind it. On top of the J was a crown. Eli groaned and laid on the cold floor, Grante stared down at him as he laid there.

"Elijah-"

"Hush." Eli said, closing his eyes. "Just stay with me for a while more." Eli covered his ears as Grante started to play with his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Grante whispered back as she shoved her heel of her shoe under the door, someone knocked loudly from the other side. She laid down beside him and wrapped her arm around him, he sighed as the knocking got louder.

TBC...


	10. Lions, Tigers & Bears

Paradise Eco

soo this fanfiction is gonna start moving on soon, getting more graphic and more intense. More things are gonna start happening because we're getting pretty close to the ending... not really most likely 15 or less chapters to go.

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

**_Chapter X:_** _Lions, Tigers and Bears_

"Get out of my house!!!" Rayn screamed, Lei jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway when she heard her mother screaming. After leaving Kras City, Rayn fired all the maids, bulters and personal memior writer. So it was only Rayn and herself in the small house, Lei ran down the stairs to find a man grabbing Rayn's wrist and shaking her.

"Where is she! I want too see her! It's been 14 years and you said I could see her when she was 4!" The man shouted, Lei stopped dead in her tracks when Rayn looked up to Lei standing on the stairs. A man with short blonde hair followed Rayn's gaze up the stairs and looked at the blue haired girl, the man wore a pair of brown pants and a long black jacket. Around his wasit was a slash with golden rims on it, he let go of Rayn and stepped towards the stairs. "Are you Leian?" Lei backed up, he held out his hand to her. "I'm your father.. Jinx." Lei ran up the stairs and slammed her door closed, she grabbed her back pack from Laurent and shoved some clothing into it. She grabbed her boots and shoved her feet into them, she opened her window and threw them outside. She grabbed her purse and jumped out the window into a snow bank. Lei fumbled with her keys to the Jaxelin X and jumped, Jinx and Rayn both ran outside.

"Lei!" Rayn shouted as Lei drove out of the drive-way, Rayn crossed her arms and glared at Jinx. "See what you did."

"Where is she going?"

"Haven to see her boyfriend." Rayn said pulling out her phone. "Jahen Praxis, Ashelin and Torn's son." Jinx made a face.

"They got married?" Ryan nodded as she bought the phone to her ear.

"Maybe if you weren't playing around in the snow, you would actaully know." Rayn sneered. "Oh wait I forgot you were doing research and protecting Chancellor Ives while he killed many and destoried others lives."

"Bite me Rayn." Jinx growled.

* * *

Grante sat in her room in only her bra and panties, 10 minutes from now she was going to make the biggest speech of her life to the whole city. She looked in the mirror and her perfect golden and black eyeshadow, she looked back at the royal purple dress laying on her bed. She stood and touched the soft cloth of the dress, she looked behind her when someone knocked on her door. She pulled on the dress and zipped it up on the side, then sat infront of the mirror.

"Come in," She said. Montley came in frist and took a picture of her daughter, then she grabbed Erol and pulled him into the room.

"Look at her!" Montley sqeuaked. "She sooo cute!"

"Thanks mom." Grante said leaning into the mirror and applied lipgloss, Erol crossed his arms and glared at Montley. "I'm nervous." She whispered, Montley hugged her daughter and looked into the mirror at her. Both mother and daughter had glowing faces, one with green eyes and the other with orange. Grante sighed and leaned forward, Erol sighed -louder this time- and looked at his feet.

"Come on Montley... let the girl get ready." Montley nodded and left the room, Grante watched as the door closed and she was left by herself. She pulled on her gold shal and took her speech in her purse, she locked her room and went down the stairs. Outside, there was a limo waiting for her. A lady with large blonde hair, she wore a black skirt and vest.

"Come along Garnette." She said as Grante got into the car, the lady closed the door and poured her a glass of wine. "Hello, I am Lady Gaeah, Queen of Spades. I'm married Chancellor Ives, King of Clubs." Lady Gaeah sighed. "You remind me of you," She said tapping her face. "So innocent, so cheerful. One day you'll become Queen and then you'll marry Charis-"

"Oh no," Grante said sniffing the wine. "Never in my life, he's rude and I can't stand him." Lady Gaeah's glass broke and she laughed.

"Sorry deary... I thought I heard wrong... don't worry..." She said as the door was opened. "You'll learn to deal!" Lady Gaeah jumped out and waved to the crowd, Grante followed and kept her down. She followed Lady Gaeah up onto the stage where Chancellor Ives and Charis stood, Charis had a large bruise on his face as he stood at attention to the crowd. Baron Schuyler came up, he came up to the microphone as everything went queit.

"The oath of Kras City," Baron Schuyler started. " _'Life's a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care. So I keep doin' my own thing walkin' tall against the rain,victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now, only thing that's on my mind... is who's gonna run this town tonight?'_" Grante looked into the crowd, sitting in a booth was Eli with his parents. He looked bored as he picked at his arm, but his eyes were on Grante. She gave a small smile and he nodded back to her, Baron Schuyler asked everyone to sit.

"Welcome Krasians." Baron Schuyler said as everyone sat and went queit. "Welcome guest of Haven, guest of Spargus, guest of Icelands and guest of Forgotten. We are here today to invite these two youngsters into the grovement of Kras City in hopes they will lead they're peers into a brighter tomorrow!" He motioned to the four people sitting behind him. "Chancellor Ives and his lovely wife, Lady Gaeah has invited two students from Precusor Private to join them in their grovemental rule. Please welcome Chancellor Ives to the stand." Everyone clapped and cheered as Ives stood up.

"Hello, I am Chancellor Ives. I choose this student for his smarts and his witty remarks, I personally think his ideals on our city can really change and make this a better place for all to live. So please help me welcome to the stand, The Ace of Diamonds.... Charis Oppsits." Grante leaned to Chairs.

"I thought you were suppose to be a king?"

"Ego of Ives." Charis sneered, he blew a kiss to Grante. "Enjoy my speech."

"I'll try not to fall asleep." Grante growled.

Eli rolled his eyes as Charis went up, beside him Keira listened and bounced Herr on her lap. Jak sat beside Sig and half listened, he really hated going to these things. He also really hated sitting here listening to Charis; Eli sighed and leaned back in his chair. How in hell did Jahen and Kahen get out of this one? Did they feed their parents some kind of food that convinced them a 'royal' speeches were a waste of time, and if so where could he get some? Eli opened his phone and fell into a complete and utter shock.

_:bored? yah i thought soo... you didn't talk to her... so my sharpshooter is ready._

Eli flipped his phone shut and walked away from his parent's booth, Jak grabbed Eli's arm as he was leaving but Eli shrugged him off. He would find the sharpshooter and destory him.

"... and finally in closing. Thank you so much for putting me and my ex girlfriend, Garnette, as future Chancellors-" Eli froze, he could see Grante's face drain completely as Charis winked at her. "I know we'll be together for a long time." Everyone started clapping madily, Eli went around the corner of the stage where the grauds were and watched as Lady Gaeah stood and went to the microphone.

"Good day lovelies." She said in a sing-song voice. "I'm Lady Gaeah, and my choice for this years program was a girl with enough charm, beauty, grace and of course... bran and brains to be a Lady Chancellor. Please welcome, The Jack of Hearts, Garnette Kanna-Cure." There were hardly anyone clapping as Grante stepped to the mircophone. She adjusted the mircophone and tapped it.

"Thank you for the welcoming and thunderous welcome," Grante said shifting her papers. "I know what half of you are thinking... Why would a Kanna be in this chair? And the other is thinking... Do you remember the last time a Kanna had this much power? Well I'm telling you this now, shove your thoughts where the sun don't shine!" Grante shouted throwing her papers to the ground. "I was told to say this speech by my teachers but I'm going to stick to my frist copy!" There were some murmers and whispers among the crowd, Eli glanced to Erol and Montley sitting in the booth. Montley's face paled quickly but Erol's face lit up as he leaned forward to listen.

"Garnette-" Baron Schuyler whispered.

"I know I do have the blood of Erol Kanna in my veins, but I also have the blood of Montley Cure in my veins too! I have a heart and I want to be here, I want to sit in that chair no matter what my bloodline and help rule along side Lady Gaeah and Baron Schuyler... I don't think Chancellor Ives does shit all but... meh that's me." Grante said earning a couple of snickers. "But unlike Lady Gaeah, I don't want to stand by watching her husband rule... I want to be a Chancellor! I want to make your city a better place to live! My parents will always have a say in my life, and what my..." Grante choked on this word. "Father... has done in the past means nothing to my now! What cannot kill Kanna will only make us stronger!" Grante brushed a red ringlet behind her ear. "So in closing... I really do want to be in this chair because in the end," She glanced back at Charis Oppsits. "I won't stand behind Charis Oppsits, I'll step over him and become Chancellor Cure!" Everyone started clapping wildly as Grante sat back down beside Lady Gaeah who was fuming, on the side Chancellor Ives was shell shocked by this. Baron Schuyler stood and went to the mircophone and sighed.

"Thank you Garnette Kanna-Cure." A graud came up carrying two crowns, one was golden flower crown with red flowers and an Eco Heart on the front. The other was a cooper looking colour with thorns on it, poking out the back was a black spade with a tiny diamond inside of it. Baron Schuyler took the black spade crown and walked behind Charis Oppsits, he placed it on his head. "I name thee, Ace of Spades... Charis Oppsits." Everyone cheered as Charis bowed, Grante rolled her eyes and caught sight of Eli standing off to the cornor. He pointed forward and made a gun with his hands, Grante's eyes flashed forward and saw a sharpshooter ontop of the bleachers. "I name thee, Jack of Hearts... Garnette Kanna-Cure!" Everyone started to cheer as Grante watched the sharpshooter fire, she covered her face as everyone started screaming. She peaked through her fingers as the sharpshooter diseappered into the paniced crowd, Grante looked for a wound but only found an injuried Baron Schuyler behind her.

"Come back here!" Two grauds yelled as Eli ran up to her, he hugged her tight as she stared at the body on the ground. The dying Baron Schuyler's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, but no matter what blood pulsed out of the bullet wound in his neck. Eli kissed the top of Grante's head as he looked through the crowd.

"Thank the gods," Eli whispered. "He missed." Baron Schuyler reached out his hand to Grante, she bent down and took his hands.

"Oh, Baron Schuyler! Please don't die I beg you!" He pressed a finger on her lips.

"Hush.. do not be afraid of them... they only fear what's in your blood. Remember you're strong... because you're a Kanna & a Cure..." Grante squeezed his hand.

"Baron Schuyler! Baron Schuyler!" Grante screamed as the crowd started to calm down, Eli looked around as everyone started point and motion to them. Eli looped an arm around her waist and pulled her away, Grante started to scream louder as she was forcely let go of Baron Schuyler's cold hand. "No!" She cried out as everyone started watching.

"Come on Grante," Eli said pulling her towards the exit, off to the side was the Sand Shark with Erol inside of it. He motioned for Eli to hurry, Grante started claw at Eli's arm as the people stared.

"I'm not scared of lions, tigers and bears!" Grante shouted into the crowd. "So bring it on!"

* * *

Sabine sat on the couch in the Murderess Hideout with Cruzie and Taya, Taya was a new girl from another city who was caught by Marauders and sold to Lange. She performed her frist show just last week, and she was fairly neverous. Her hair was dark orange, and she had light skin -soon to be darker with all the sun she'll get- on her cheek was a scar from when the Marauder's attacked her.

"Yah, I win!" Cruzie cheered and Taya crossed her arms.

"Damn." Taya said sighing, Sabine laughed and changed the channel on the TV. On the other side of the room, Lorna and Dulac all were infront of the mirror applying make-up. Lorna sighed and stood, she came over and tapped her foot.

"Excuss me youngsters." Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Yes Lorna?" Lorna was one of Lange's frist, she began working for Lange when she was 18 and she was now well into her 20's. Lorna flipped her black hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, she glared down at Sabine.

"You guys should be praticing for the big show next week," Lorna sneered. "You know, there's only a few parts left and we get double pay if we dance in that show."

"What show?' Taya asked.

"The Moulin Rouge Show," Cruzie snorted, she started to reset all the pieces in the game. "Hard core skankness to the max, there's only-"

"Three spots." Lorna said, Sabine rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine.

"Lorna who says that you'll get the leading role again?"

"I do, I get the role every year."

"Do you think I'll be in it?" Taya asked, Lorna laughed.

"A new comer? No way! It's only for the pros, like myself. Reed, Delac and... Sabine." Cruzie frowned as Lorna walked back to the table applied a deep red lipstick, Sabine looked over to Lorna and Delac.

"Where is Reed?"

"Reed went on a speical outting." Delac said in her deep Marauder accent, Delac adjusted her bra and smiled. "Some kinda party for a man about to tie tha knot." Lorna poked herself in the eye with her eyebrow brush.

"What?!" Lorna growled as Cruzie snickered, she placed her knew person on a sqaure as Poppy, Lange's wife, walked in. She smiled, her teether were a light shade of yellow from smoking and she wore a tight fitting black dress with diamonds around her neck.

"Hello ladies, I have the new list for this weeks show! Okay soo Lange has choosen to do fun loving song, so..." Poppy said going through her papers, she pulled out five dance sheets and one singing sheet. She passed the dance sheets to Delac, Cruzie, Taya and Lorna. Lorna stared down at the dance sheet before letting it fall to the floor, Poppy walked up to Sabine and passed her the singing sheet. "Congrats, Sabine. Lange choose you as his singer, learn the lyrics and learn the dances... all eyes will be on you." Poppy winked at Sabine as she walked out, Cruzie cheered and jumped onto the couch.

"OMG! Lead role?! Wow Sabine, I think Lange has a new favortie!" Lorna snorted.

"I'm always his fav."

"Yah," Taya said running her hands through her hair. "But aren't you getting old?" Lorna looked shocked before stomping out, Delac gave a soft snicker before winking at Sabine.

"Good job, brat." Sabine nodded as she looked down at the lyrics again, Taya was right. Lorna was getting old, was she the new Lorna? Were there going to be guys lined out the door just to see her, and only her? She looked out to the window, as Lorna and Delac drove away.

"I win this time!" Taya cheered, she knocked over Cruzie's king. "Soon... I want to be like you Sabine... Queen of the desert." Sabine snorted and got off the couch, she slipped outside and flipped her phone open. An unknown source just sent her a text, she opened it and read through it slowly.

_:hello Sabine, I know soo much more about you then you do about yourself! I'm playing a game with your brothers... so I might as well play it with you too! I'm going to send this message to one of your brothers to meet you, then you are going to give him the thing he needs and he'll give you what he has... kk?_

Sabine shut her phone and pocketed it, she glanced back inside and looked at her friends. Brothers? She never knew her family, and never wanted too. They threw her away, she... Taya, Cruzie, Reed and Delac were all thrownaway daughters- well in Reed's case thrownaway son.

TBC...


	11. The Highroad Part 1

**Paradise Eco**

TAADAA, I hope you like this chapter because it took me so looong to write. I couldn't find the power to sit and write this, but good news I start college in two weeks!!! yippy! Anywho I hope you guys like this and don't forget to reveiw!!! next chapter will be the halfway point where things start to take off!!! bye xoxo

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_**Chapter XI:**_ _The Highroad Part 1_

Seth leaned back on the snow bank, when Seth awoke again he was ordered to train three boys, Ori, Flin and Jus. Three brothers from a northren tribe near the temples, each were cowarding in the corner as older boys fought with fake swords and BB guns. Seth sighed and covered his face with his arm, all around him young boys fought never seeing a battle or war. Not even knowing what it would be like to be in a battle or a fight with another set out to kill them; Seth peaked at his boys. Flin stood still, behind him Ori and Jus trembled as shoots were fired around them.

"Get up soilder!" An older man shouted pointing his very long gun at Seth's face, Seth grabbed the metal part of the gun and stood up. The man had old KG tattoos on his face, and many scars along his arms and legs. Around them everyone had stopped to watch Seth and the man, Seth stepped up to the man and smirked.

"Fuck you." The man pulled his gun away from Seth and shoved his foot into his chest, Seth grabbed his foot and twisted it. Then the man shoved the but of his gun into Seth's stomach, Seth stumbled backwards holding his stomach. The man laughed and waved all the boys inwards, Seth coughed feeling his blood start to burn under his flesh.

"Boys I'd like to show you what happens with you don't listen to me," He kicked Seth in the ribs, Seth let out a shout of pain as the man walked around him. Seth's eyes went to Ori, Flin and Jus all standing in a line watching the teen that was suppose to be training them get beat up. "So Seth Mar, had enough?"

"He's Seth Mar?... What's he doing so far from the Wasteland?... Can't he kill us with Dark Eco?" Was what he heard around him, Seth slowly pushed him up holding his stomach but the man shoved him back down.

"I didn't hear you soilder!" The man shouted in his ear.

"Sir, no, sir! I haven't had enough of bitch slaps!" The man kicked Seth in the face, causing Seth to curse loudly. He rolled over on his back and held his nose, around him now boys were talking louder and louder each whispering about the Lieutenant being wrong. The man laughed and bent down to Seth laying on his back, he grabbed a handful of his brown hair.

"Daddy can't help you out here boy," The man spit. "I'm Lieutenant Hleiver... you may know my twin... Kleiver? Watch your damn boys." Lieutenant Hleiver spat before standing and stepping on the brunette's chest, he walked off with his other friend.

Seth laid in the snow for a couple minutes, he stared up at the cloudy gray sky above him; wishing he was back with his family. Suddenly Ori, Flin and Jus were all standing around him, along with a couple of older boys just a few years younger then Seth. They helped Seth onto his feet, Seth rubbed his nose and felt a sharp sense pain shoot through his body. Ori went under one arm, and Flin went under the other; they both helped Seth back to the hut where he was staying leaving a blood splattered on the ground.

Seth sat on the bed as Jus passed him a wet cloth, Seth nodded to the body and pressed it on his face trying not to think about the pain all over his body.

_"Nous sommes d sol s que cela vous est arriv , Seth."_ Jus said climbing onto the bed, Seth raised an eyebrow at Jus as Flin walked over.

"He said, _'we're sorry that this happened to you, Seth.'_ Jus only learned how to speak from our mother, who only speaks French. She's dead now... after the Army raided our village."

"Does everyone in your village speak like this?"

"Not everyone. Flin said offering Seth a drink of wine. "Drink this it'll take the edge off." Seth nodded and sipped on the bitter wine, Ori walked over and sat at the egde of the bed.

_"Etes-vous allez nous former Seth?"_

"Translation."

"Are you going to train us Seth?" Seth nodded looking into the glass of wine, he wrinkled his nose as he took another sip. Vice pushed back the sheet and put a bowl of werid looking iced over fruit on a stand, she stomped up to Seth and glared at all the boys.

_"Cong , en ce moment_." She hissed, the boys all looked to each other. _"Laisser! Laisser!_ Do I hav' ta say it english?! Leave!" All the boys hurried out and Seth chuckled taking the cloth away from his face, they were right about the wine the edge of the pain was going away.

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"My mother is from their tribe, La Nord. It means North, they lived in the farest tribe north." Vice shook her head and took Seth's face in her hand, she leaned close to his face and licked his nose. Seth was about to scream from the pain when he felt to diseaper within seconds, he pulled away from her and touched his nose. No pain or new blood.

"Vice what did you-" Vice shoved him back down on the bed and got on top of him, she leaned down to his neck and licked where an important vein was. "Vice-" Seth whispered as she bit down on his neck, letting her teeth sink through his soft flesh. Seth gasped as she started to suck, taking smaller more controlled glups from then before. Seth closed his eyes again and instantly fell into a different world, around him pillars of eco stood. Seth turned around and looked behind him, sitting on Dark Eco pillar was his dark self.

_'soo Seth welcome back...'_ His darkself glanced to the angel like creature sitting on inactive pillar of Light Eco. _'oh intros, Seth Mar please meet your Light Eco self... blah, blah, blah... he's ready to connect blah-'_

"Wait," Seth said running up to the angel like creature. "You want to connect, like give me Light Eco?"

_'duh,'_ The dark creature laughed. _'see told you he was an idiot! the only way out of this place is to connect with this holy brat... and then TAADAA you'll be able to get out of this place, go back to daara -ps you'll love daara can't wait to pop-'_

"Go on." Seth growled.

_'anywho... you'll know the place... blah... blah... later Seth!'_

Seth was dropped right back into his body, his body felt very heavy and he felt tired. He turned his head to see Vice wipping up the blood from his neck, she blushed a little before putting her head down.

"Sorry.. I'm a messy drinker."

"Argh..." Seth groaned sitting up, he rubbed his temples still feeling the effect of the wine. "You drank from me?" She nodded innocently.

"Sadly yes... but I think your my game." Seth blankly at Vice, he threw back the sheets and jumped out of the bed.

"That's sick... your sick... all this is bullshit!" Seth shouted and ran out of the hut, he glanced back at the hut for only a second before running out of the village without being seen.

* * *

"Mrs. Grante doesn't want any visitors!" Rose shouted at Eli as he walked up the stairs, Eli rolled his eyes at the maid as he turned down the hallway to the red head's room. She hadn't been seen by the public since Baron Schuyler's funeral, which took place right after his death- only in the fast pace of Kras City could someone not be dead for a couple of days. He shoved the door opened and locked it behind him, Grante was sitting on the chair by the window staring out at the ocean.

"Grante you can't locked up your room!" Eli shouted opening the window, she didn't even flinch when the bright light came in. "You need to show the city that you're a strong leader! Baron Schuyler believed in you and so do I, so get up!"

"Leave me alone." Grante said standing up, she went to the bed and fell back on it. Eli growled and wandered around the room, it was littered with her funeral clothing.

"You haven't let Rose in here have you?"

"There's no point." Grante grumbled. "Elijah... go home." Eli sighed and went to her computer, he turned it on and typed in her password and username.

"I'm not going home until you walk out that door with your head held high."

"I'm sad Elijah... can't you understand that and just leave it alone?"

"You have to be strong Grante," Eli said typing in a message on her blog page, he glanced at her as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Think about it Grante, I wake up every morning knowing that my twin is missing, I found out that I have a sister and that my girlfriend is in depression... and I still get up. I'll make my life better-"

"Elijah why do you do the things you do?" Eli turned around in the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you know my father is Erol, the man that has tried to kill your father and now yourself... and you still consider me your girlfriend... why?" Eli rolled his eyes and went back to the blog.

"Because we can get through it... no matter what. Plus," Eli said glancing back at Grante. "He seems like a nice guy." Grante snorted.

"Maybe too nice." Eli laughed and went back to typing, Grante climbed off the bed and stepped up behind Eli. "Whatca writing about?"

"Telling the world you give up on being who you are and that you're gonna kill yourself-"

"What no way!" Grante said pushing him aside and deleted the whole thing, she went through her mail and pointed to a new message. "They are talking about a new leader coming into the lime light, I should have a say in that." Grante said scrolling down to print out the time and place, she wandered away from the computer and pulled out her clothes from the closet. Eli leaned back in the chair and smirked.

"What's this about?"

"Since Baron Schuyler is dead, we need a new leader. Baron Schuyler was all about hope, future and giving to the public and other nations. I like his ideals but I want to get rid of the Slums, I hate driving through there and seeing those people living like that only a community away from my own home." Eli smirked, she was almost there.

"What else?"

"Um... I'll build as I go on?" Grante laughed, Eli smiled at her laughing. She went to the mirror and put a plaid headband on, she applied lipgloss. Eli stood up and went over to her, she was applying eyeshadow when Eli put his arms around her wasit. He kissed her neck and smiled, she smiled at him in the mirror. "What?"

"Welcome back," Grante laughed at Eli and fluffed her hair, he played with the back. "I like the wild bedhead look Grante, it suits you." Grante laughed again and turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Grante said sitting up ontop of her dresser, Eli placed his hands on her knees. "Are you saying that you like seeing me come right out of bed?" Eli leaned close to her face and pressed his lips on hers, she raised a hand to his face to bring him closer. Eli put his arms around her as she tightened her grip on his shirt, Eli ran his hand along her arm and pressed his face on hers.

"Be careful... I don't want you to get hurt..." Grante kissed his cheek.

"I will... watch me tonight?" He smirked.

"Of course." He said hugging her. "See you tomorrow." Grante nodded as Eli left her room, a small knock came from behind the door and Rose entered into the room.

"Mrs. Grante you look amazing!" Grante nodded and slipped into her high heels.

"Thank you Rose, can you call around for a limo?" Rose nodded and left the room, right after Rose left Erol walked and leaned on the doorframe.

"Welcome back... I was ready to send you away." Grante laughed reapplied her lipgloss.

"Where would you send me?" Erol shrugged.

"I was making connections."

"So are you going to watch?" Erol nodded.

"I might as well, right? I want to know what you are planning for this city... personally I want to see if you gained any of my traits." Grante laughed, Erol shifted in his place. "But can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Grante said putting her jacket on.

"Just take the highroad..." Erol said chuckling. "Something I never did once in my life."

TBC...


	12. The Highroad Part 2

**Paradise Eco**

Welcome back to the next chapter of DYFI, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to reveiw! It took me all weekend to write this chapter, and I think I did a very good job with it.

* * *

**Don't You Fake ****It**

_Chapter XII:_ **The Highroad Part 2**

Sabine streched as she left the Manor, outside, like always, it was sunny and warm. She rubbed her white hair and started down for the town, she had no work for the last couple of days but tomorrow night she'll get more offers then she's used too. Tomorrow she has the lead in the dance performance, instead of Lorna who was still very bitter about it during practices.

"Sabine! Sabine, wait for me!" Sabine turned and smiled at Taya, she went out only last night with Cruzie and Reed for her frist ever night run. Taya was still in her light pink house coat as she offered Sabine a head band, Sabine looked at the gift werid as Taya smirked. "It's for good luck! Good luck Sabine!"

"Thanks Taya." She said as the girl ran back up the sandy hill, Sabine turned in her sandals and started back for the town. As the city came into veiw, she started to walk with her head held high and her hips swaying from side to side. When she entered the city she heard someone whistle and hoot at her, she glanced to the side and rolled her eyes at the male bartender that always hooted at her.

"Wow, girl where did ya get those legs from?" He hollered, Sabine flipped him off and went on walking through the city. She sat at one of her favorite bars and crossed her legs, her eyes went across the open bar at all the men sitting at the tables. Her bright green eyes found her frist target, a man in his mid twenties with all his buddies was checking her out. By the dark colours of his clothing he was most likely from Haven City, she opened her compact and checked her face. Everything seemed to be in check; she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey," She said twisting her hair, the boy smirked at her as she sat in the chair beside him. "Um can you help me with my car? It just not working in this heat."

"Maybe it needs some lovin'?" The laughed and so did his friends, he passed her a drink and leaned back in his chair. "So whatca your name sweetie?"

"Sabine." She said taking a sip, she forced it down and almost gaged but kept her cool. "And yours?"

"Please you don't need to know my name, you'll forget it by tonight!"

"Excuss me?"

"You heard what I said, whore." He said earning another laugh from his friends. "How many guys did you have last night? 12, 20, 45? How about today? What number am I?" Sabine's grip tightened on her glass, the boys kept laughing as Sabine stood and threw her glass into his face. The boy stood swearing loudly wipping off the liquor, Sabine stomped off swearing under her breath about how men are a waste of her time and that they are stupid.

"Nice legs!" The barkeeper yelled again. "When can I use them?"

"Screw you!" Sabine screamed. "Screw all of you!" She shouted before someone grabbed her and threw her into a back alley, the boy that she threw the liqour at stood above her holding a metal bar.

"You bitch!" He shouted smacking her across the head with it, Sabine's head connected with the ground oppsite the metal bar. She laid their for a second before he stomped on her arm, causing her to scream loudly. One of his friends grabbed her hair and forced her to sit up. Another cocked his and pointed it at her heart, he started shouting into her ear as the other hit her with the bar.

"Stop!" Sabine screamed one forced her into the dirt, the other ripped off her black shirt and another went into her pockets robbing her of her money.

"Hey look!" One said holding up over 50 dollars. "The little slut's rich! What's this?" He said pulling out a small stone, it was old looking and had broken egdes. "Junk," He said tossing the item, Sabine was about scream again when they hit her over the eye with the bar again. This time her head fell to the side and she slipped into a deep sleep, she only awoke when she heard the boys screaming. Through her eyes she only saw figures as they jumped and ran away from her, beside her a person appeaered swing a gun on his finger. He bent down to her and looked at her wide eyed, she stared at his face for only a second before muttering a name she only knew through hate.

"Elijah..." She whispered before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"I don't like how this world is starting to look." Daara said as she looked out towards the rising horizon, Slade glanced to Daara and smirked.

"Why is that? Do you sense something?"

"I sense the world as we know it is about to come crashing down on everyone," Daara glanced back at him. "And I feel you'll have some say in it." Slade chuckled and laid back on the couch.

"Yup, the army is coming around and finally Seth Mar has left Glamour Vice alone." Daara's ear twitched at the name, she glanced at him.

"Seth Mar do you say?"

"Yah, he found Glamour Vice, my step sister in the snow, and brought her to my uncle's village. Now she's prisoner and Seth finally left her yesterday, without blood my lovely step sister will die." Slade sat up. "I'm planning an attack on the Frozen Valley, and I'll kill my step father making me leader of the Icelands." Daara rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." She said leaning on the bar, she could feel the bitter taste of a war coming. A war between two grand cities, and people, blood and death are the ending result of it with a winner standing proud behind his dead army.

* * *

Seth slid into Spargus and parked his car next to his brothers, the gate into the city opened and Eli ran out with Lei behind him. Seth got out of the car and went into the back, he slid his arms under the 'package' he found in the desert.

"What's that?" Lei asked quickly as Seth started to walk towards them, she peeked under the sheet and saw an arm. She screamed and hid behind Eli; his blonde twin glared at his brother.

"What is it Seth?"

"It's a dead body! Seth killed someone!"

"I did not." Seth growled. "She's very much alive, come on." Seth said as he passed through the gates, Seth sighed. Once again he was back in his city, the heat, the dry air, the sun were all his friends and he welcomed them with open arms. Behind him Lei was talking about heading back to the Icelands in a few minutes and wished Eli a good day, he ingored her comments to him and kept on walking.

Eli opened the door for his twin, Seth climbed the stairs and went right to the guest room. He laid the body down on the soft sheets and took off the sheet, Eli's heart almost stopped when he saw the girl laying on the bed.

"Sabine..." Eli whispered looking at the beating up girl, some cuts were still fresh with sand covering them. Seth chuckled and rubbed under the collar.

"I figured you two knew each other, she said your name when she saw me."

"What...what..." Eli could hardly speak, his mouth was so dry he felt like he would crumble any second.

"What happened to her? These smuck bags where beating her up, trying to rape her I guess." Eli sat on the egde of the bed and took Sabine's hand, her eyes fluttered for a second.

"Sabine, wake up." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Leave the little skank alone, let her sleep."

"Don't call her that!" Eli shouted.

"Why not?" Seth laughed. "You know it's true! Tell home much did she charge you?"

"What? Ew! No, that's so gross Seth!" Eli shouted back, Seth laughed and threw his hands up.

"Okay, okay just listening to me little bro just don't get the sick!"

"Don't talk about Sabine and I like that ever again!" Eli shouted. "You don't even know what she is to us!"

"Calm down, jeeze I won't tell Grante you're cheating on her!"

"You're sick," Eli said leaving the room, Seth shut the door and followed his brother down the stairs. Eli sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he went right to the Kras City News Coverage. Seth got himself a pop and leaned on the couch, he passed a pop down to his twin as the newsman shuffled her papers.

"Hello Kras City and welcome to the Chair's Meeting. Today was are at the Palace with Lunnamarra, with Chancellor Ives and his welcomed guest from different groups within our lovely city. Join him on team is Charis Oppsits and Grante Kanna-Cure. Tell me Lunnamarra how is Grante taking the death of our Baron?" Lunnamarra smiled at her camera.

"Well Grante is back looking amazing as ever, my sources tell me that early this morning her wastelander boyfriends Elijah Mar was at her house for half an hour." She looked at her papers. "It's about to start now, and I'm Lunnamarra live coverage here at the Kras City Palace." Behind her Eli saw Grante sitting beside Charis, she was playing with her pen and looking bored as the other chair members in the stands wore white wigs and each had a papers infront of them. They were all aguring very loudly, Seth chuckled at the TV before dropping down beside Eli.

"Welcome guest and chair members." Grante said standing. "Let's say the oath of Kras City, 'Life's a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care. So I keep doin' my own thing walkin' tall against the rain, victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now, only thing that's on my mind... is who's gonna run this town tonight?'" Grante looked down. "Now... we all must ask ourselves when we are about to vote is... who is going to run this town tonight? We want a leader that's true and honest, someone Baron-"

"Thank Garnette, please sit." An older man said, Grante said folding her arms over her chest. The man stood an old look staff, on gown was a amulet of hounor from Kras City. "Please welcome Chancellor Ives to the stand." Chancellor Ives walked up to the stand, he nodded at the camera's and at his parties.

"I want to be Baron Ives." Shouting and laughter came up around the room, even Grante smirked when Chancellor Ives' got alot of no's and laughter from grown men that were suppose to be his peers. Ives looked down to Charis and Grante, Charis gave him a thumbs up but Grante laughed.

"Crash and burn, Ives. Crash and burn... with no one living through it." Chancellor Ives sneered at her, he banged the hammer on the stand.

"Members of the party," Chancellor Ives shouts, he looked again to Grante and Charis sitting on either side of him. "Tell me that if we don't take control of our city rebel cities like Spargus and Forgotten can attack at any minute! I say we force men and boys to join the EG unless we say other wise!" Everyone started cheering and clapping for Chancellor Ives. "I say that I, Chancellor Ives, run until the end of my days! Who is with me!?" Everyone started cheering even louder, they stood up and started Chancellor Ives through out the room.

Grante looked among the grown men and shook her head, she rubbed her temples and held back the tears she wanted to release. This can only end badly and everyone knew that, but who would go up with Chancellor Ives?

"Mrs. Kanna-Cure," Chancellor Ives said, she stood slowly as did Charis. "And Mr. Opsits will be my legends, and to be a legend you must make legends... I now prounce these two young teens engaged."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_This pain that I feel  
I will overcome  
I know somewhere deep down inside  
It's the pain that makes us strong  
I could curse  
I could shout  
Take the easy way out  
I forgive you somehow  
I will rise above  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Grante shouted as the men went into louder shouting and cheering. "This will not stand Chancellor-" Ives pinched Grante's arm and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I could fight  
Seek revenge  
But thats not who I am  
No I'm not giving in  
I will rise above  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Smile Garnette, that Wastelander boy can do nothing for you. Besides give you the sick." Ives smiled and waved, Grante turned away from him as Charis came over and took her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew one day that you'd give into me," He smiled, Grante slapped him across the face. It echoed through out the whole room as she spit acid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I'm gonna keep climbing  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is how freedom dies?" She growled. "With a booming cheering?" Grante walked away from the stand and out the door, everyone looked shocked as the new lady smiled at the camera.

"And there you have it Paul."

Seth laughed as Jak turned off the TV, Seth punched his brother in the arm and smirked. "And that's how you get dumped, diss your future husband and your city on national television." Seth sighed. "Man I love that chick." Eli growled at his brother and threw a pillow at him.

"I hate my life." Eli glanced to his father and his mother, both shook their heads in disbelif. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Keira went up the stairs with Herr, Jak rubbed his temples as the twins sat still. Jak glanced to Seth and narrowed his eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Icelands." Seth said taking a sip of his pop, Jak glared at his son before they all heard a scream from upstairs. All the males jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs, Jak ran towards the guest room while the twins stopped dead in their tracks... Sabine was in there. They ran into the room after their father and found Keria and Herr pressed up on the wall, while Sabine sat up in her bed with a creature sitting beside her. The thing had long nails that twisted and curled in different places, it's skin was blacker then night and it's eyes were orange. The hair was bright green with tiny creatures jumping around in it, the thing laughed when it saw Seth and Eli.

"Welcome to the party..."

TBC...


	13. Throwaway Daughter

**Paradise Eco**

so this chapter is deicated to the always lovely **Haavu**, and the hyper **eco-master001**. I know, at some point or an other I count on either of them reveiwing to bring my hopes up.

* * *

**_Don't You Fake It_**

_Chapter XIII:_ **Throwaway Daughter**

_16 years ago..._

Seem ran out of the hospital in Spargus carrying a tiny child, the child that the Precusors thought could bring down the Mar's legacies and so she'll be thrown into the Labyrinth of the world. Seem rode with monks as the child slept, Seem stared down at the girl as they drove through the queit desert.

"Seem, why aren't the sands turning?" A monk asked.

"Because she is with us, keep driving lets get back in record time!" Seem shouted as the monks kept driving, Seem stared back down at the child. She covered the angelic face with the blanket, Samos even named the child which wasn't a good thing. Maybe he was hoping the creature inside the labyrinth wouldn't eat her or that Seem would have a heart and not kill her? When they got to the temple, Seem walked up the stairs to the Precusor Door. She walked down the dark hallway with an older monk, towards the Precusor Door... or better known to monks of the temple The Labyrinth. Seem pulled the large door opened with one hand, inside the sudden smell of blood and eco over took Seem. She dropped right to her knees and held the tiny legacy in her arms, in the darkness Seem saw the orangey of the creature inside.

"You brought me pureblood?" Seem held out the child.

"Payment like you said..." Seem pulled back the clothe to show the tiny face.

"You know no simple child will not due," The creature laughed.

"This daughter belongs to a warrior, a hero, a legacy, a time traveler... she is a Mar."

"Well Seem you've seem to out do yourself," Long fingernails curled outward and touched the soft blanket inwhich the child was wrapped in, four jotted fingers reached out and took the baby from Seem's hands. "What is her name?"

"Sabine Blanche Mar." The creature kept quiet before reaching out again, this time handing a child back to her. Seem reached out and took the baby, she rocked the child before looking into the eyes of the creature. "I give you this baby... on the a count that this door will stay closed forever and no one will distrub my daughter and I. If you go back on this promise, I'll drag that brat to the hell where she belongs and lovely Sabine will be killed too. Then I'll come out and kill you." The creature turned. "Now leave me, have a nice life." Seem nodded and stood.

"Enjoy your daughter..." Seem said as the door started to close, the creature chuckled.

"Yes, I will..." Seem walked out of the hallway and locked the door, she stared down at the baby and looked to her other monk.

"You will not speak a word of this to Jak, Keria, Samos and Onin." The monk nodded, Seem stared down at her new daughter. "Samos and Onin wanted me to get rid of the child, but to do that I would make an unbalanced set in the world. This way the Mar Twins can meet their sister in the future... they'll all need each other." Seem glanced outside towards the sunrise, the baby cooed and laughed reaching up to Seem's face. Seem laughed back to the door as the monk locked it tight, he threw the lock into the waters below. "Elijah, Seth and Sabine a complete set. Mind. Body. Spirit." Seem said touching her daughters hair. "You're gonna grow up in an interesting times, Daara."

* * *

The creature smiled at the Mar family, it curled its fingers around Sabine white locks before pulling out a random strain. It held it out for everyone to see, the strain danced in the breeze for a couple of seconds before It let go.

"You see that, it belongs to Sabine Blanche Mar-"

"I don't have a daughter." Jak growled, the creature chuckled.

"You should ask your father-in-law that question. I made a promise with my friend... Seem, that the door to The Labyrinth would never be opened, and ten years ago the door was opened by your sons." The creature said pointing at the boys, Seth and Eli glanced to each; It was telling the truth... they did open a large Precusor Door when they were younger with Daara. "Thus breaking my ties with her and this girl was freed," The creature curled Sabine's hair along her finger. "Now I want what is mine, and," The creature dropped Sabine's body and crawled across the bed towards the male Mars. Jak put one hand out to protect his sons, the creature leaned off the bed and smiled at them. "I will drag her down to hell with me." The creature let out an unholy scream before running for the window, the males stood dumbfounded before screams came from the street.

"Stay with your mother," Jak sneered and stomped out of the room, Seth ran after his father as he went to his room finding his keys and a shirt. "I'm going into Haven to find Samos and Onin-"

"Why?" Jak turned on his heels and ran out of the room. "She's not my sister right? You threwaway your own-"

"I didn't know I had daughter!" Jak shouted jumping down the stairs. "But they would know, stay here and don't diseapper for a week!" Jak shouted up the stairs before slamming the door closed. Seth let out a loud sigh before walking back to the room, Eli still stood in the same place when Seth came back in the room. Keira, who had been awake the whole time, sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and staring at Sabine on the bed.

"Um..." Eli said as Herr stood and hugged the back of his older brother's knee, Seth went to the bed and picked up Sabine's limp body. Eli ushered Herr out of the room and shut the door behind them, leaving Keira inside with her thoughts. Seth carried Sabine's body downstairs to the couch, he laid her down and covered her body with a blanket. Herr touched Sabine's white hair and looked to his brothers, he opened his mouth to say something before putting his head down.

"Is she our sister?"

"Yes." Eli said out loud, Seth glared at Eli.

"I'm not believing any creature that claims that she's my sister." Seth growled, Eli shrugged.

"I believe that Sabine's a Mar." Seth crossed his arms over his chest, no matter how much Seth didn't want to believe it; a part of his soul kept pinching him.

* * *

Neon pinks, greens, oranges and yellows went off through out the Bazaar of Haven City. The lights could be seen from the palace's windows and into the Slums on the east side, lucky KGs wandered the streets listening to the popular Kras City music mix with the ubran sound of Haven City. Drunks fell out of bars and puked off to the side, if they even got close to a Zoomer they would be booked and shoved into the nearest Hellcat. A record setting Zoomer flew off the highway and into the Barzaar, the bored guards watched as the Zoomer flew past and went around to an older section.

Jak jumped off his Zoomer and pushed the curtains aside, inside were old knick knacks from the Golden Years. Baron Praxis' statues head, the Precusor Stone, the Mar Seal and a tire from the Sand Shark. Sitting on the floor next to Onin was Samos, beside Onin on the other side was Seem; all three seeming to be deep in mediation. Hanging from the wall was a large bell, Jak picked up Samos' stick and smashed it on the bell. All jumped out of mediation, to face an angry Jak. Seem folded her hands and nodded to Jak; irratted to be pulled out of her trace.

"Jak Mar, what do we owe-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jak shouted, all three looked around; confused.

"About what my boy?"

"About her! No one told me, I would've loved her as my own son!" Jak shouted again before he started pacing. "All this time, she lived in a world I turned a blind eye too!"

"Jak, slow down. Start all over, what are you talking about?" Samos said as a graying Precker landed on Onin's shoulder, he cracked his back and yawned.

"I thought you guys were medat- Oh Jak's here, that explains it." Precker looked to Onin before pulling out large circle glasses, making his eyes look huge. "Onin says, you talk about the Damned Daughter of Mar?"

"Damned?" Jak growled.

"Sabine Blanche Mar," Samos said glancing to Seem, the monk turned her head away from his green eyes. "Was suppose to be dropped into firey flames of the Volcanos, but when I saw her that one day. The day I traveled to The Forgotten City for a good will mission, she was about 13 or 14 at the time. She was with an older women who was covered in the sick, but our lovely Sabine remained sick free."

"The sick." Jak whispered, remembering the epidemic of The Sickness. A flu that gave blistering spots all over your body, that would pop and ooze. The spots would be all over your body, but only on the outside. In some cases, almost more then half, the spots would be on the inside that would get into your blood. Half of Forgotten died. Jak spent weeks keeping his family safe from the epidemic, he was more worried about Keira being pergant at the time with Herr.

"Onin says, that Sabine stayed health because of her uniqueness. Something that she's only seen in your genes." Precker said raising his arms up. "Unlike your sons, Sabine was born into the world around a ball of Dark Eco."

"What?" Jak said, Samos nodded.

"Sabine was born into this world through darkness, your Dark Eco gene was inside her... present when she was born. Sabine's white hair is the tranformation of her Dark Eco side."

"But what about her green eyes?" Jak said pacing. "Explain that?"

"Seem," Samos said turning his body to face her. "Care to explain?" Seem sighed and touched her stomach.

"I took baby Sabine to my temple, and took her to The Labyrinth... the basement to the world. Inside is a creature that lives off of souls, I presented Sabine to her for a little girl... that I named Daara." Jak's face paled, the dark haired girl was the soul that was replaced for his own daughter. "I promised the creature souls everyday until I died, the creature cursed Sabine's eyes. Her brillant purple eyes went to the dull green you see now-"

"Oh what a curse," Precker snorted.

"Her very body stopped the sands from turning, calmed the oceans and hushed the world for 30 minutes until she entered The Labyrinth." Seem bowed her head. "Alas, the creature's curse took effect when Sabine was taken out to the light and her eyes tell the tale, inside those dull souless eyes lie a drop of pure eco." Seem went quiet, no one said anything as Seem collected herself. "Inside those eyes... lie the serects of Eco and the world," Seem looked up. "The code of Lithium."

* * *

Eli opened the door a bit, now sitting on Sabine's bed was Keira. Both had their legs crossed as they chatted about Sabine's life, Sabine laid on the pillows while Keira sat with her palms dowm behind her. Both look calm and relaxed about the current change of events; Eli sighed and pushed the door open. He held out a tray, and on that tray was two cups of tea.

"Ahh Elijah, your older brother!" Keira pipped. "He loves being helpful and his girlfriend, Garnette, is the best girl you'll ever meet!" Keira took the tea and smelt it, she sighed. "Thank you Elijah, he also makes the best tea." She took a sip. "Perfect as always." Sabine snorted taking the tea.

"A son of Mar making tea? Oh, Precusors what family was I born into?"

"Um, mom, can I go now? I want to visit Grante." Keira nodded and waved him out.

"Go, go. Be with Grante, the current drama is over but Seth can't go anywhere. He's grounded."

"DAMN IT!" Someone shouted from down the hall.

"One week! Deal with it!" Keira shouted back before turning back to Sabine, Eli smiled at his mother and his new found sister. What one big happy family they were. Eli closed the door behind them and went to his room, outside his window he noticed the waves had stopped turning and were calm even though the moon shone over head.

* * *

"The code of Lithium?" Jak repeated.

"The code of Lithium." Seem said again. "The creature is one of the oldest beings in the world, she was around when Eco bloomed off of flowers, oozed from the walls and she was sealed into a citdel." Jak froze and Samos stepped back.

"Maia." Samos said, Seem nodded.

"Maia is what she called herself, when I frist meet her it was after the Kras City Races. I roamed down into The Labyrinth and found her, she said since the doors were open she demanded blood. I would send young monks down there, and they would never return. I tried over and over again trying to seal the door, but failed everytime. When Sabine was born, a baby born in Dark Eco... I figured it might make her happy and it did."

"And you got Daara out of the deal too." Seem nodded at Jak.

"That and the promise the door would stay closed, thus will the door was opened, the code was effected by the light. Sabine's dull green eyes contain the code of Lithium, the codes to a door within The Labyrinth to open the Eco Wells like back in the older days-"

"Back in Sandover." Jak whispered, he shook his head. "No, I can't let that happen... there will be an Eco War. Kras City would go Eco crazy and everyone will be caught in a bloody battle."

"Onin says, Jak is right... we should make a plan to rid the world of the code."

"To do that we would have to take out Sabine, and we just got her back."

"Can't we just use Light Eco," Jak said. "Light Eco wasn't around back in Sandover times..." Seem chuckled, Jak stared at her. "What now, Seem?"

"Don't you guys know why she's called the Damned Daughter of Mar?" Everyone glanced to each other before staring back at Seem, she raised her head and smiled. "Because she's damned no matter what you do."

TBC...


	14. Field Of Innocence

**Paradise Eco**

enjoy semi- cliffhanger endings for now because from this point on I'll leaving you wanting more and more! Tomorrow I start college, yippy! And I'm totally pumped for it! But on a down fall, I need to go to the doctors for blood work because he thinks I might be diabetic. It's in my family history... so I would guess it would be within me but I'm kinda shocked really. I'm thin but not like size zero thin. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Don't You Fake It**

_Chapter XIV: **Field Of Innocence**_

Vice laid on the bed, the cotton sheets under her were weridly warm and then sudden freezing to the touch. Her mind would fall out of reality then slam hard onto the floor, in which she pulled herself back up onto the bed. Her hands would reach out for bodies that weren't there, her mother's beautiful hands, Seth's neck and a shiny knife. In her mouth she could only taste the tangy blood of Seth, something she was craving. Ori stepped back into the hut holding a bottle of water for Vice, Jus sat on the egde of the bed watching Vice toss and turn. These small childern were all she had left, before the X Virus took control of her.

"Vice drink this," Ori said offering his princess some water, Vice curled in closer to her core.

"I can't, I need blood and any blood." Vice whispered. "I need Seth's blood."

"But Seth's gone." Ori turned to Jus. "Where's Flin?" Jus shrugged as Vice moaned.

"I sent him on a mission."

"Where?" Ori shouted.

"Ta find Seth." Vice whispered before covering herself with a sheet. "Now leave me alone," She closed her eyes and curled her body closer. "And let me die in peace."

* * *

Seth stopped the Zoomer he was driving in the Industrial Section of Hevan City, he walked up a ramp towards a round building. The doors slid open, he went ot the single chair and sat down. He used Kahen's old login name and password to enter the internet, since his account was shut down after... well you know helping the world's greatest villian try to destory the world all over again. Yet he was still free. Oh the irony.

"Sooo why are we here again?" Ryren asked for the thrid time since Seth picked him up from his tiny home along the Port.

"Research," Seth stepped onto the platform and went up. "The X- Virus." Seth said as the computer searched through entries, little files came up one after another. He pointed to one and in large bold letters; PANDEMIC IN ICELANDS!

"Well that gets the point across." Ryren snorted.

"Doctors and Healers from the Icelands have seen many cases of a matching sickness, officals are calling this The X- Virus..." Seth clicked on another link and pulled it up, this one was from an offical document from Doctor Ives to Chancellor Schuyler.

"...Eco waste," Ryren started from the second paragraph. "From the lab has leaked into the rivers below the mountains, antidote has been made for those effected...." Ryren skipped a little and went on from the thrid paragraph. "The X-Virus symptons include, fever, red eyes, paleness, fatigue, vomiting, and aches. Without antidote a person will die..." Seth clicked on another link.

"Healers think that blood will cure certain X-Virus patients...." Seth reads before hitting a link that connected with an obituaries sites for The Icelands, Seth closed that link and went to another a picture of a women with black hair, large circle earrings and red eyes. "The Icelands mourn the death of Queen Triban Vice..." Seth sighed and clicked on Triban's name, a bunch of photos, articles and fan sites came up.

"Triban Vice lived in a village close to the mountain of Clearbreeze, Triban was born with no royality attached but married Hue Vice when she was 18 after the Dark Marker War. She gave birth to her only child, Princess Glamour Vice. It's been told that Hue's brother, Artimus, and his son, Slade, killed Triban on her good will mission to the Greenlands." Seth sighed. "Artimus' village, has been renamed Triban in honour of his late sister-in-law." Ryren sneered.

"The nerve of some people,"

"I know..." Seth clicked on another page talking about Vice, a missing person report came up and was signed by her father. Along with the missing person's report, other reports came up about boys missing. One that caught his eye was a picture of three laughing boys, all standing around a snowman the boys held their arms out. The taller boy had dark hair and held the hand of a young boy sitting in the snow, the other boy was on the other side munching on a carrot from the snowman's face. "Boys missing," Seth read. "Flin, now age 12, Ori, now age 10 and Jus (only speaks French), now age 8." Seth pressed a button and the platform sent him flying down, he jumped over the railing and ran out of the lab.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Seth?" Ryren said when Seth slammed the petal to the metal in the car like Zoomer.

"I need to get back to the Icelands... everyone's counting on me. Vice is most likely dying and those brat's aren't gonna keep her safe."

"Whoa!" Ryren said as they zoomed around a tight corner. "Um Seth, remember you're grounded!? You're mother might over look leaving today for Haven but the Icelands?! She'll destory you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

"Kahen! Slow down right now!" Jahen shouted as the girl slammed on the breaks entering the Frozen Valley, Lei popped out of the back and cheered.

"Let's go again!"

"No way, women are crazy drivers!" Jahen shouted stepping out of the car on shakey legs, Kahen and Lei laughed as Jahen fell on his but a result of him slipping on ice. "Send me home, right now!" Jahen cried out, a girl wearing a long white jacket with an oversized hood between down to him. She offered him her hand, Jahen took it and smiled at the girl. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. A friend in need," The girl pulled the hood back and smiled at Jahen. "Has to be Kahen's brother."

"Daara!" Lei shouted jumping out of the car and hugging the short brown haired girl, Kahen laughed and went around the car to the girl.

"Daara how's our little monk?"

"There are many paths to the top of the mountain, but the view is always the same." Daara sighed, she flipped her hood over her head and looked behind her. "I fear a war is coming, and to start it innocent blood shall stain a mountain."

"Hush!" Kahen shouted. "Don't utter such things!" She glanced around. "You'll bring the worse." Daara rolled her eyes and started to walk, Jahen held onto Lei as they followed the monk up a slope.

"With the Republic of Kras City starting to show interest in power, and the Icelands rebel groups starting to get roudy..." Daara glanced back at her friends. "Only bad luck will come from this."

"Dun, dah!" Kahen shouted. "Then Haven City and The Wastelands to the rescue! Victory is ours! Charge KG and FL!" Kahen shouted running up the slope ahead of Daara, Lei laughed.

"Can't be depressing when Kahen's around can you Daara?"

"Yah it's hard," Daara sighed. "Kahen's future seems bright and happy, yet I fear to sleep at night. In dream's it'll come... and it'll speak my name. I pray every night that-" Daara stopped herself when she heard Jahen yelp from falling, Lei laughed and bent down to him.

"Oh poor turkey fell down."

"Don't call me turkey!" Jahen shouted getting on his knees, up ahead they heard Kahen scream. A blood turning ice soild scream. Jahen ran up the hill to find his sister pointing down at the firey battle below, Lei came up the hill with the car. Jahen pointed to Daara. "Stay here!" Kahen and Jahen jumped on the bars of the car and drove down into the village, Kahen and Jahen jumped off at different points as Lei drove towards the small sized castle.

"HUE!!!" Lei screamed running up to the house, she threw the doors open and ran up the stairs. Her mother jumped out at her and pointed a gun at her daughter, behind her mother was Jinx standing with a sharpshooter gun. "Where's Hue?" Lei huffed.

"Get out of here-"

"No!" Lei shouted. "His village is under attack! He should be out there-"

"Leian..." Jinx said standing. "Hue's been shot." Lei lowered her weapon before running back down the stairs, she ran out into the village and shot at people who were attacking people that she knew. Lei ran through the village looking for Jahen and Kahen, she found the red head shoting at people who would attack her.

"Kahen!" Lei shouted when Kahen shot at a male from the village. "Don't shot at random people!"

"I'm protecting this family!" Lei rolled her eyes, she ran through all the fighting until an explison sent her flying to the ground. It came from the castle, Lei didn't even dare turn her head when people started screaming. She jumped up when she saw Daara on the hill, she was on her knees staring at the scene unfolding behind Lei.

"Come on Leian!" A male shouted picking the blued haired girl up, he threw her over his shoulder and started to run. Lei's eyes took in the full of the world she was seeing, the castle was on fire. Puffs of black smoke filled the air as orangey, red fire brust through the second floors windows. Running after her was Jahen, Kahen and Rayn all pulling childern, women or the eldery behind them. Men ran carrying their childern, on a sretcher was a body; a ringed hand hanging limp to the side. Another exploison rocked the village, and with a ear popping crack the castle fell into the waters below. Lei's vision went blurry before she passed out, unable to take anymore.

* * *

"Oh no..." Grante said when she saw the headline for the next story on the TV screen, Eli and Jak both sat on the couch staring at the screen as Lunamarra shuffled her papers.

"Attack on Icelands." She said. "A civil war has started between a small, but powerful, Army from the East Icelands. This army is made mostly of small boys kidnapped from their villages in the North, South and West Icelands Villages. The leader of the Army, Artimus, released a statement saying frist the Icelands then the world. Which is needless to say... we might have another war on the horizons. Along with that, King Hue Vice was supposely murdered and his daughter Princess Glamour Vice has been reportly missing with Mar Legacy... Seth Mar... which brings up more questions. Is Seth Mar apart of this war too? I'm Lunamar-"

"Where's Seth?" Jak shouted, Keira shrugged rocking Herr.

"He's missing..."

"And Sabine?"

"She left for her manor." Keira said looking sad. "She didn't want to be here when you got back this afternoon."

"Who's Sabine?" Grante whispered to Eli, the blonde shook his head not wanting to get into the details of his life.

"Eli take Grante home." Jak said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't want Erol freaking out..." Eli nodded and took Grante by her hand, the two teens left the Mar Household and walked through the twilight city. Grante kept her eyes down as they walked through the last couple of minutes in twilight; Eli squeezed her hand and kept his eyes down. When they got to the garage, Grante jumped in the passager seat of the Dune Hopper.

It only half an hour to get to Kras City, but Eli was driving slow. Stopping ever so often to watch the sun set, he would glance to the red head as her red hair caught the twilight shine. When he stopped infront of her house, the night was upon them. Grante got out of the car and went around, Eli gripped tighter on the wheel as she walked up to her house.

"Garnette!" Eli shouted jumping out of the car, he couldn't take anymore of his emotions. The overwhemling feelings he felt within his very soul, that wanted to brust from his chest and bleed through his clothing. The Wastelander through his arms around the Krasian, around them it was queit. Grante opened the door to her house and pulled Eli upstairs; Erol did jump at the teens running up the stairs but Montley pulled him down.

"Do not go up those stairs." She growled.

"But-"

"I know our daughter better then you do, and I'll repeat myself. Do not go up those stairs."

"Ice queen." Erol growled sitting on the couch.

"KG ex- commander."

Upstairs Grante locked her door, and Eli was kissing her in that second. He laid her down on the bed, and went on kissing and touching each other. Eli pulled away from her mouth and started kissing her neck, she let out a gasp when he bit lightly on her neck. "Garnette," Eli said brushing his lips on hers.

"Elijah..." Grante whispered back and kissed his forehead, Eli moved his hand away from her chest to her face.

"I can't lose you..." Eli buried his face in her hair. "I'll die for you." Grante gave a small laugh, she threaded her fingers through his hair. She knew what he was talking about, he was talking about the Charis engagement.

"And..." Grante started, but didn't know how she could finish. She smiled up to him, and he smiled back. "Charis is my ugly prince." Eli chuckled, Grante sighed and knew the boy would fall asleep in a short time.

* * *

Daara started to nod off slowly, but she reached out and splashed herself with a glass of cold water. The last time she slept, it had to be two days ago. The gold staff sat on Daara's lap, she wore a white dress that had a built in hood. Her gloves were white, looping down from her neck was a gold, red and black thick beaded necklace. On a shorter string was Seth's amulet, from the House of Mar. Daara rubbed her sleved arms and sneezed.

'In sleep I sang to you-" Daara splashed herself with water again, the voice around her left her alone once again.

Damn the sleepless nights she'll have to live with.

TBC...


	15. Quicker Than Quicksand

**Paradise Eco**

_*pulls hair out*_ I spent forever trying to figure out this stupid title for this stupid chapter! This week hasn't been the best slice of pie for me. My bf cheated on me at a party last weekend and we broke up on thrusday, then i had this and college work (which i haven't done yet) to worry about. _*digs a grave*_ come back in two hours, I'll have my will up leaving everything to my reveiwers. PS we're getting really close to the ending :)

* * *

**_Don't You Fake It_**

_Chapter XV: **Quicker Than Quicksand**_

Daara's heart was about jump out of her chest, It's hands were on her and dragging her down the hallway. Blood chilling screams came out of her mouth as IT dragged her down the second stairs, childern, monks and normal folk ran out of the class room. They all saw Daara being dragged down the hallway by a creature with green hair, it's long nails went right through her skin and sent red blood rolling down her white dress. Monks ran after Daara and the creature, she kept screaming and reaching for their hands.

"Don't let it have me!" Daara screamed, she dag her nails into the ground only having them break right away. Daara knew the door was coming up soon, when she glanced back she could see the white and gold door coming up. The monks one by one dove for her hand, missing by inches. Others grabbed and held on but Daara was viloently shook until they let go; when Daara's knees couldn't feel the cold floor.

Her voice was gone, and her heart stopped. She wrapped her bleeding, broken fingers around Mar's Amulet and prayed silently in her head. Darkness came around her and she could feel the crushing weight of the world on top of her.

* * *

_'Seth, save me...'_

Seth turned when he heard Daara's voice; Ryren on his shoulders turned too but saw no one. "Who are you looking at?"

"Nothing, let's keep going. The village is up the hill." Ryren sighed and slumped on Seth's shoulder, the dark orange oslet let out a groan as Seth started to climb the hill.

"Why'd I agree to go along with you? Let's save a Princess that has a deadly virus! Let's try and save a whole city from an evil master mind, that killed her mother! **I. WANNA. GO. HOME!!!!"** Ryren cried out, Seth rolled his eyes. Had to Daxter's annoying son, just like his stupid brother Obby. Seth growled as he climbed the hill, just over the hill was the village in which he was planning on raiding... just himself and Ryren. Without his Dark Eco counter-self.

Yah, he was screwed.

Seth huffed when he got to the top of the hill, Ryren sighed and looked down at the village. "Yuck, what an ugly village! It looks like someone- AHH!!!" Ryren screamed when Seth slid down the other side of the hill towards the village, Seth's glider, given to him but Kahen, seemed to work as he went down the hill towards the village. He pushed off the ground and flew towards the tents; Ryren was still screaming on his back as Seth turned and twisted in the air. Seth landed firmly on the ground near the tent, the glider went back into his backpack and he ran towards the black tent where Vice laid.

Seth threw back the flaps of the tent, his eyes narrowed in on the blood on the ground and the lifeless body on the middle of the floor. Blood was already soaked into the ground, the head was turned the other way facing the bed. A long line of red reached its way around the neck; Seth turned away from the mess and covered his mouth. Who and what could've done that?

"Seth..." A tiny voice whispered coming from the bed, Seth turned slightly and saw a boy jump down. Jus stepped out of the darkness covered in someone elses blood, his face was paled and his eyes were clouded. "Ils sont partis ... Artimus les ont pris..."

"Who," Seth said bending down, he rubbed his temples as Ryren leaned over and sniffed the child.

"That blood, it belongs to the body over there."

"Jus. Where is Vice?" Jus shrugged and pointed back at the body.

_"J'aime mon grand fr re ... mais il est mort maintenant... Ori..."_ Seth swallowed and took Jus' hand, he lead him out of the tent and into the village. Women and childern stared at Seth as he stomped through the village; he was sure they could see Dark Eco sparking then being forced back down by the damn collar.

"Seth!" A person yelled, Seth turned and saw Kahen running towards him.

"Kahen, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Kahen huffed. "Listening King Hue has been killed, murdered, the kingdom now belongs to Princess Glamour. I heard a romour that she was with you." Seth shook his head.

"No, I've lost Vice for the time being but Jus," He motioned to the child hiding behind his leg. "Can help us find her." Kahen sighed.

"Come, Jahen, Lei and I are looking for Vice too."

_"Seth, Seth! Frere est avec elle!"_

"He has a big brother?" Kahen asked, Seth grabbed her shoulders.

"You speak French?!"

"Yeah... kinda." Seth turned to Jus.

"Ask him if Flin's with her?"

"Nope. _Viens avec moi, mon ami."_ Kahen giggled.

_"Oui!"_ Jus laughed and followed after her, Seth rubbed his temples and followed after Kahen and Jus. He glanced back at the village before climbing the slope, on the hill was Jahen and Lei sitting in the seats of a local Iceland racer. Jahen stood up on the seat, Seth sighed and walked up to Kahen's other half.

"We need a plan," Seth said in a low voice as Jus hid behind his leg again. "I'll go with anything you think of, Jahen." The black haired boy smirked.

"Really?"

"Yup." Seth said looking at Jus, the boy's blue eyes stuck out the most behind his dark orange hair. His army clothing was still covered in Ori's blood and some of his own; Seth turned and bent down to the boy. "Kahen tanslate. Jus, what happened between Ori, Vice, Artimus and Slade?"

_"Ils entrerent dans la tente, et Ori refuse de les laisser tak Vice parce qu'il voulait la proteger jusqu' a Flin revint. Puis Slade fente de son cou et le sang a tout sur moi,"_ Jus looked down at his clothing. _"Ils ont pris Vice et l'armee, loin d'attaquer Frozen Valley."_ Kahen blinked many times before shaking her head.

"Wow, that was alot to take in. He said, they came into the tent, and Ori refused to let them tak Vice because he wanted to protect her until Flin came back. Then Slade slit his neck and the blood got all over me... they took Vice and the army away to attack Frozen Valley." Kahen shook her head. "Man..."

"So Artimus is going to kill Vice then," Seth said sighing. "I guess her old man is rolling over in his grave."

"He's not buried yet." Lei snarled from the back seat of the car, Seth glared at her before standing.

"Whatever the case my be, the Icelands belongs to Princess Glamour Vice not I'm-not-buried-yet-Hue." Seth turned. "Phone Eli to get his ass out here, we're gonna need Dark Eco for this. If you can't reach him phone that brat Grante, but if she's out of order... I'll have to phone Sabby." The three frowned.

"Sabby?" Jahen questioned, Seth shook his head.

"Don't ask, I'll explain it to you once this is all over."

"Why can't you go Dark?" Kahen asked leaning on the hood.

"Because of this stupid collar!" Seth growled pointing to the still beeping collar. "It's itchy, hot then cold, and it most likely starting to smell!"

"Isn't there an off button?" Lei asked sarcasticly.

"No there isn't an off button." Seth sneered stomping in the direction to his car, Jus followed behind him like a lost crocadog. Ryren fiddled with his buckles on his arm before sighing.

"So what's our new plan?"

"I'm going to ask Daara." Seth growled. "Then I'll do whatever Jahen says, but frist let's make sure Daara's safe." He pulled out his and sent a message to Sabine, hoping maybe that her Mar soul would make her help.

* * *

"Hello?" Grante said picking up her cell phone, Eli yawned as the red head swung her legs off the bed and sretched. She glanced back at Eli and winked, he winked back and rolled over. "Okay Lady Gaeah slow down, they did what again?" Grante's face went beet red, she shook Eli until he sat up. She mouthed turn on the TV; Eli rolled his eyes and went to TV in the corner. He went to the Kras City News and saw that the city was on high alert, he glanced back at Grante as she turned up the volunme on her phone. "Lady Gaeah calm down, you can't be freaking out like this. Just think before-" Grante stopped and almost dropped her phone. "Elijah..." Grante whispered as the blonde came over to her.

"Grante, what's wrong?" Eli turned when he heard someone running up the stairs, and screaming from downstairs. A female barking orders; Erol busted through the doors and ran up to Grante. He grabbed her shoulders, their burning eyes meet and Erol squeezed her tight.

"Garnette, do you know what's going on?!" Grante nodded, Erol pulled her off the bed and ran out of the room with her. Eli ran trying to keep up with Erol, he skipped a couple steps near the bottom and almost bumped into Montley.

"I'm not leaving my house!" Montley screamed. "I refuse to leave on an order to those rebels! Icelands Rebels at the most!"

"What's going on?" Eli asked Grante when Erol grabbed Montley and forced her to come with him, Grante sighed and shook her head.

"Rebels from the Icelands have taken the Slums, Port and the Lowlands. They're pushing through EG's within Iorn & Wine, also they've kidnapped Chancellor Ives and Charis. Some rebels have been seen in the Heights so..." Grante shrugged. "I don't know what to say, but Lady Gaeah is safe on Clover Island."

"Put me down!" Montley screamed from the kitchen; Grante and Eli ran into the kitchen to find Nickle passing them with her mother on his shoulder. "No! If I leave, I'm joining that battle! I'll kill everyone of those little bastards for invading my land!" Montley screamed onto of her lungs as they left the house, Nickle took Montley, Rose and Erol in the family car. While Eli took Grante in the Dune Hopper; they drove past each other.

"Get Garnette out of here!" Erol shouted. "Take her somewhere safe," Erol held out his hand to Eli, he took it and shook hard. "I trust you Dark Eco Freak."

"I'll take good care of you're daughter!" Eli shouted as he drove off towards Lowlands, while Grante's family went towards the Highlands. Eli stepped on the gas and zoomed past rebels that shot at them, he also drove past EG's that were trying to take back the city that was theirs. Eli glanced to Grante as he drove through the Slums, her fist were curled as they hit dead ends. When Eli stopped the car for the fourth time in a row, because of a fallen building. Grante got out and started walking towards the building, Eli sighed and killed the motor.

They weren't getting anywhere. The rebels were clever, they cut off all access to and from Kras City.

"Grante wait!" Eli shouted climbing the rumble after her, she was already half way up the pile and was starting to get close to reaching the top. At the top she waited for him, he stopped and breathed heavily with Grante. He groaned, the city was a diasater zone. Buildings on fire, innocent blood spilled everyone, childern holding guns and killing people. Grante swallowed and held her heart, she stumbled backwards alittle before Eli caught her with both hands. "Grante! Grante! Grante answer me!" He picked her up wedding style, he jumped down every rock and made his way down to his car. He laid her down in the front set, he cupped her face and pressed his forehead on hers. "Come on Grante, wake up."

"Elijah..." Grante whispered touching his arm before passing out again, Eli growled to himself and got in the front seat. He put the car into drive and turned around, he gripped the wheel when he was down the road. He swallowed and slammed his foot on the gas, he drove up and over the rumble without even knowing it until he realized the wheels weren't touching the ground. The Dune Hopper slammed into the broken roads of Kras with such a force, it shook the whole frame of the car. Which also made it stall.

"Damn it!" Eli shouted turning the key over and over, he started hitting the wheel and swearing loudly. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He glanced to Grante, she was awake now and staring at the rebels coming towards them.

"Oh goodie..." Grante growled kicking the car's frame. "Stupid wasteland junk."

"Stupid wasteland..." Eli started but was cut off when a gun was put in his face, on the other end was a man in his teens. He smirked and motioned for Eli to get out, Eli did what he was told. Grante came around on the other side, Eli pushed her behind his body and curled his hands into fist. He could feel the burning of Dark Eco start to pulse in his blood, he couldn't shake this feeling or control it's future actions.

"Hello," The boy laughed. "I'm Slade. I know you're brother, fitted him with a very pretty collar. I think you should be wearing one too." The three rebels laughed, Grante clenched her fist on his back. He glanced back at her, her crizmon eyes were glaring daggers into the boy.

"How dare you invade Kras City, my mother's EGs will-"

"You think we're scared of EG's? We took all of Icelands without lifting a finger-"

"We aren't the same as Iceland Marauders and patheic frozen people!" Grante said coming out from behind Eli, she stomped right up to Slade. "We are Krasians! We aren't small, and we aren't losers that play in the snow. We live in a city of metal and honour," She stepped right up into Slade's face. "And if you think for a second we'll let you over come us... you're gladly mistaken." Slade laughed.

"A speech from Garnette Kanna-Cure, never in my widlest dreams did I think that I would hear one." He slapped handcuffs on both her wrist. "And it was just for me too, how sweet!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Eli shouted, darkness took over his body. Slade jumped out of the way letting still holding onto Grante by the waist, she started screaming.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Let freedom be heard!" Slade shouted on top of his lungs. "Let the blood of the leaders of Kras City spill on Iceland snow, to pay the debut of destorying our lands with the X-Virus!" Above a transport airship hovered, Slade laughed and covered Grante's mouth with a cloth. "Come on Mrs. Cure, you have a date with the ice and snow."

"Grante!" Eli shouted turning back to himself, he got in his car and started to follow the ship. If he lost it, he knew where it was going after all. To the Icelands, to mix pure snow and innocent blood together. Only to make the revenge of the Icelands, a sweet revenge that will break hearts, start a bloodier war and get Eli's face punched in for losing Erol's only daughter.

TBC...


	16. When You're Good To Mama

**Paradise Eco**

Soo here you go... there's gonna be atleast 3 or 4 more chapters after this, so hold on because it's gonna be a bumpy ride! lol. Don't forget to reveiw lovelies. xoxo

* * *

**_Don't You Fake It_**

**Chapter XVI:** _When You're Good To Mama_

Sabine stood in the back room, Cruzie and Taya were rubbing her shoulders. Tonight would be the biggest show in her life, the Moulin Rouge Show. First Poppy would go on the stage getting them all ready for the younger girls, Cruzie, Taya, Delac and herself. Sitting beside Reed in the VIP section was the bitter Lorna, she didn't get the part she wanted and quit the show. Lange was already on the stage, everyone was clapping and hooting for him.

"Welcome to Blackout, tonight we have two shows for you. One by my lovely wifey, Poppy and the other by four of the Murderess. So lay back and relax, enjoy the show!" Lange shouted, the lights went down and a spot light came on a silhouette behind a screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, the keepers of the keys. Countess of the clink, the mistress of murderess row. Matron Mama Morton." Everyone started to clap as Poppy came out from behind the screen, she wore a long red sparkly dress and a white boa.

"Ask any of the chickies in my pen. They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother..." A horn honked as Poppy covered her mother. "Hen. I love 'em all and all of them love me, because the system works. The system called reciprocity..." Poppy started down the stage, she picked up her dress and sat on the egde. "Got a little motto. Always sees me through, when you're good to Mama... Mama's good to you." Poppy flipped her dress up to the men in the front row could see her thin legs, there was hooting and hollaring all around the house. Cruzie and Taya giggled, but Sabine stayed silent.

"She's good at this." Taya laughed as Poppy danced around the stage.

"Well her husband does own the joint, it's natural that she's good." Cruzie laughed.

"There's a lot of favors I'm prepared to do. You do one for Mama. She'll do one for you!" Poppy said standing on a chair, she planted her hands on her hips. "When they pass that basket, folk contribut too. You put in for Mama." Poppy pulled off her dress and showed off her body under the dress, covered by lace bra and panites. "She'll put out for you!" Everyone started cheering as Poppy came down into the sitting area, she took a flower from a young man and sat on his lap. "The folks atop the ladder are the ones the world adores. So boost me up my ladder, Kid..." She leaned for a kiss but slapped him playfully across the face. "And I'll boost you up yours." She got up from his lap and stepped back on the stage. "Let's all stroke together," Poppy sang dancing around the stage. "Like the Princeton crew when you're strokin' Mama, Mama's strokin' you!" Poppy sang stepping up to the hanging mike. "So what's the one conclusion I can bring this number to? When you're good to Mama!" Poppy sung the mike around her. "Mama's good to you! Yeah!" The lights went out and everyone started clapping. Poppy fled to the backstage area, Cruzie hugged Poppy and screamed.

"Poppy you were amazing!"

"Beautiful!" Taya laughed linking arms with the star, Poppy laughed and hugged both girls.

"Thank you ladies." Poppy said walking past them. "But don't forget, that you all are stars!"

"Oh man!" Cruzie laughed. "I'm soo pumped! Aren't you Sabine? Sabine are you okay?" Sabine stared out pas the curtains, just entering Blackout's wooden doors was her father. Jak, Lange himself sat Jak down in the back and started whispering things in his ear. Jak looked disgusted as the music went on, Delac pushed her boobs up in her bra and tapped her body mike.

"Where's all mah soul sistas, Lemme hear ya'll flow sista..."

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista." Taya said pushing the curtains aside, she stomped out in a red and black corset. In her hair were three red feather and one white one, when everyone saw Taya they all cheered. Men and virgins. "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Taya went to a mirror off to the side. "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade." Taya stood on the mirror's platform as it turned. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir." The mirror turned taking Taya with it. On the other side was Cruzie, with curly pink hair, bra and panties and a diamond top hat.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah..." Cruzie went up to the pole and ran her body down it. "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade." Cruzie grinded up and down the pole. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir."

"Sabine why aren't you upstairs?" Poppy growled, Sabine stared silently at Jak as he drank his drink. She didn't want her father seeing her act like this, degrading herself infront of these men. Was this what a Mar would do? Was this what her father came to see, his daughter degrade herself so he could dump her? Poppy dragged Sabine up the stairs to the birdcage, she shoved Sabine inside and slammed the door closed.

"Wait Poppy! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Too bad, be a good girl Sabine. Don't forget to smile wide for daddy." Sabine's face paled. "That's right Sabine I know who your father is and what you are." Poppy locked the birdcage and smirked. "And you aren't getting out anytime soon. Right now all across the world my son is taking down the world," Poppy stepped back. "He'll be taking care of your brothers, and when I'm done here... I'll be taking care of your daddy." She pulled out her phone as Delac came out, she sang loudly, more then Sabine was used too, and grinded on the pole. Sabine's phone in her bra went off, she pulled it out and stared at the text.

_:Now my part of my son's plan has started, say goodbye to Sabine everyone. The Desert Flower has offically died of thrist._

"It was you?!"

"Yup." Poppy laughed. "Now go make your final show and make sure you smile for the cameras." Poppy lowered the cage. "You'll never looked hotter."

"Lame ass punch line!" Sabine shouted back up at Poppy as the sexy murder walked off, Sabine grabbed the cage bars and shook them as she slowly went down to the stage. She reached around the bars and tried picking the lock, her black nails picked at the steel lock as the cage landed on the ground. Jak stood when he saw his daughter in the cage, Cruzie spun around and glared at Sabine. She was suppose to be singing... suppose to be if she wasn't locked in a cage and about to die! Jak started to run up the stage, running to the stage pushing past bouncers and other men that were drunk. Sabine looked to Poppy as she came down the backstairs; she could hear yelling from the crowd to get on with the show and people yelling they want their money back from Lange. In the corner Sabine saw Poppy push the button, Sabine grabbed the cage's bars and looked right at her father as he jumped on the stage.

"SABINE!!!" Jak shouted as fire inguffed the stage.

* * *

Seth parked the car in the busy courtyard of the Temple, he left Jus inside and ran into the temple. Every where he looked there was death, people were laying on the ground with blankets covering them or crying out in pain. Seth saw a monk, the monk stared at Seth and shook his head.

"Where is she?!" Seth shouted grabbing the monk. "Tell me now!"

"She was taken into the labyrinth! There wasn't anything we could do!" Seth shoved the monk out of his way and stomped towards the white door, the gold rimmed door was slightly ajar and Seth could smell the faint scent of Dark Eco coming from behind it. Seth grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open, a rush of heat came from the room and a blood chilling scream followed along with it. The temple went dead silent.

"Um... I do believe that's a warning..." Ryren whispered in Seth's ear.

"It's a good thing that I'm deaf." Seth said walking down the stairs, it was dark and damp as he took one step at a time. When he got to the bottom, there were torches running along the walls. Seth started to walk slowly down the lit hallway, his gun was held tightly in his hands. Seth followed the fire into a dome shaped room, silos of eco stood randomly along the walls.

"Daara!" Ryren shouted pointing over to a hourglass, Seth ran to the hourglass and pressed his hands on the thick glass. Laying inside was Daara, some sand covered her her body. On her face were covered cuts and bruises, blood cumped the sand together and coated her arm. Seth banged on the glass.

"Daara! Daara! Daara, wake up!" Seth shouted, the monk's eyes fluttered for a second before she shut them again. "Damn it!" Seth shouted smashing his fist on the glass, the glass had to be atleast 3 inches thick. Seth pulled out his gun and shot at the glass, the bullet bounced off the glass and went into the walls behind Seth. "Daara! Daara you have to wake up!" Seth shouted banging on the glass, Ryren sighed as Seth fell to his feet. "Daara... please... just open your eyes."

"Don't cry son of Mar," Seth's flesh went cold and his heart stopped in his chest, the eerie voice from behind was back again. Seth turned and looked at the creature on the ground, it was hunched over and breathing heavily.

"You..." Seth growled, the creature heaved again and then stood tall. The creature's black dirty cloak dropping, a women appeared infront of Seth. A women with gray skin and long white hair, she flipped it back out of her face and laughed. She wore a long trench coat, her arms were covered in anicent Precusor Armour and tiny pieces of unknown metal. Under her jacket was a short dress that was purple, around her waist was a gold shash with little pieces of eco crystal on them.

"Welcome Seth Jonas Mar, how are you?"

"Give back Daara!" Seth whinced, he grabbed the collar on his neck and fell to the floor. The sharp sensation ran down his spine; Seth's breath caught in his lungs as he glared at the monster.

"Well, well Seth... I guess you're just gonna have to listen now and appect the fate that the gods have given to you." She said pacing. "I am Maia, my brother, Gol, was once a powerful Dark Eco Sage... but your father crushed my brother's plan to flood the world with eco!" She hissed. "Thankfully when we were trapped in the silo of Dark Eco, located above us." She said pointing up, Seth glanced up. Above them was a high hole, he could see a tiny light at the top but it was so small that he couldn't tell if it was natural light or some kind of object. "I cried out for years to unknown sources for help, one year they said they were on their way." Maia laughed. "The man aboard said I was to be his queen, when I thought my revenge on the world was about to unfold... Jak stepped in again. Destorying my only hope."

"The Dark Markers," Ryren said.

"You little one," Maia said floating close to Seth. "You're a Precusor aren't you?"

"Get away from me!" Seth shouted shoving Maia away, she caught his arm and dag her nails into his soft flesh. She sniffed his forearm and smirked, she took a tiny piece of stone and ran it down Seth's arm. Purplish red blood bubbled from beneath Seth's skin, his breath caught in his throat as Maia licked up the blood.

"Ahh, so the rumours are true. Jak was tainted with Dark Eco and his off springs carry his dazzling curse-" Seth yanked his arm away from Maia. "What's your brother's name? Elijah Jonas Mar," She licked her fingers. "I wonder if his blood is as tasty as yours? I know Sabine's is good..." Maia said walking over to the hourglass, she tapped the top and sand started to pour into the bottom half; waking Daara from her slumber. Daara sat up fast and covered her head from the sand, Maia laughed. "This child you call 'Daara' was given to me by the monks on Clover Island, a scarfice to me so I won't attack their monks in the night. I took her back to the Precusor Monk Temple's labyrinth, that was when Sabine was presented. A baby of Dark Eco, I cursed those fablous eyes of hers with a drop of pure Eco." Maia glanced down at Daara. "My truce was broken with Seem and now I get what I had back."

"Over my dead body!" Seth shouted running at Maia, she grabbed his arm and threw him across the room.

"You truly think you can defeat a god like myself?!" Maia laughed, she held her hands up. "Behold the creatures that have been my eyes and ears forever!" An unholy scream came from all around Seth, he covered his ears and glanced up the silo. It couldn't be.

Maneaters.

The sand coloured creatures crawled down the walls of the silo, sharp teeth gleaming in the eerie light of the humming tiny silos spaced around the room. Seth could only stare as they crawled towards him, all of them with their sharp nails... all of them used to be on his side only months ago. Each one had came to his defense when Erol went crazy taking control of the Metal Heads, all of them fleeing from the warth of the Metal Heads that brutally killed others. Seth fumbled with his gun as he loaded it, Ryren hid behind Seth's shoulder as Seth aimmed and fired at every tiny creature.

Seth put his gun away and started punching through the creatures, each one biting and nipping at his legs. Seth would use his gun on some hard and bigger ones to kill off, Seth rolled off to the side and glanced down at his bleeding thigh. Deep teeth marks turned his pants dark red; Seth was starting to feel light headed as he changed his guns. Off to the side, Daara banged on the glass. The sand was already at her waist and rising, Seth locked his gun.

"Ryren..." Seth said breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Get Daara outta here," Seth said.

"But-"

"Then find take Jus and find Elijah or Jak, someone's gonna have to save this world again... I don't do anything good anymore." Seth sighed.

"But Seth-"

"Go now!" Seth shouted at Ryren, the dark orange rat jumped off his friends shoulder and ran towards the hourglass. Some creatures went after him and Seth shot at them. "Hey you! I'm your fight right here!" Seth shouted running through the creatures, each of them biting, clawing, tearing at him. Maia came down and grabbed Seth by his ankle, she spun him around and threw him into a dormate silo. Seth slumped to the ground, his mind was getting fuzzy again so much that he couldn't even see past Maia. She picked his up and laughed.

"Now I get my revenge of Jak, to kill his eldest son. I'll remember this moment forever," She said shoving her nails into Seth's chest, Seth breath was taken right out of him as he fell to the ground. He laid there for a second as the darkness egded into his vision, taken a tiny pieces of his life with him. Seth tried to blink it away, but only got worse after. He held the wound and gaged on his own blood, the only thing he heard in his head was everyone in his life saying that they loved him and they believed in him.

_'come on you brat!_' Seth held his darker side yell. _'don't you fake it, you are soo faking it! you aren't dying!'_

Seth fell on his stomach, he stared at the hourglass as Ryren was pulled off Maia and thrown across the room. The sand was now up to Daara's neck, Maia tapped on the glass and laughed.

"I'm dying..." Seth whispered to himself. "I'm sorry everyone..." Seth whispered again, in his head he saw his family, his friends and the world he knew. "I don't want to go... but I am..."

_'no way i am not going out this way!'_ Seth sighed and closed his eyes as he felt a small spark inside of him, even though his eyes were closed. He saw something bigger then himself, something that everyone wanted in their lives. The only thing a Mar could bring to the world.

Hope.

TBC...


	17. Three

**Paradise Eco**

yippy!!! Vancouver 2010!!! Canada's soo winnin the gold in hockey and figure skating!!! Anywho there's like I dunno 2 chapters left after this one!!! So enjoy and don't forget to reveiw, also thank you to Berander who added this fanfiction under their favs!!! thank you xoxo

* * *

**_Don't You Fake It_**

_Chapter XVII: Three_

Jak was thrown to the side of the stage from the blast from the fireballs that inguffed the stage, his head connected with the wall on the left side of the stage. He already smelt the burning smell of wood and could feel the heat from the flames, Jak stared at the burning cage where his daughter was trapped. Jak stood and ran to the cage, but he backed up when the flames licked up the side of the cage. Jak backed up from the heat as he heard people screaming to get out; on the the stage the crudly dress teens ran into the back.

"Sabine!"

* * *

_IT SHOULD'VE BEEN DIFFERENT..._

"Daddy!" A five year old Elijah and Seth shouted running from Keira when Jak came in from his lastest mission into the Wasteland, both boys ran faster when Jak bent down with open arms for them. The brunette and blonde jumped into his arms and embraced their father, all three of them looking like clones from each other.

_I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE..._

A beautiful young mother, Keira, walked up to her boys. Her first love and then her products of her love, Keira turned and waved to her father by the house. Sitting in the sand was a little girl, curly white hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a blue dress and no shoes, Jak and her brothers walked up to the house.

_I WOULD'VE BEEN LOVED..._

"Come on Sabine, you can do it." Keira cheered as the girl was picked up by her grandfather, her tiny feet touched the sand and took one conident step towards her family. That was followed by another, a wobbly one but another atleast. The Mar family was shocked as their five year old Sabine walked towards them, right into her dad's arms.

_IF I WAS THERE..._

"Sabine!" Jak laughed throwing his daughter into the air, she laughed and giggled as he caught her again. "Are you gonna say anything today? Anything at all?"

_I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU..._

"Come on Sabine," Keira said picking up Eli. "Say mommy."

_ALL OF YOU..._

"Say dadda." Jak said as Seth held onto the rim of Jak and Keira's clothing.

_EVERYDAY THAT..._

"Look at those eyes," Keira said walking back to the house, Jak smiled down at Sabine. "Just like her daddy's."

_I LOVE YOU... AND I REFUSE TO FADE AWAY..._

Sabine touched her heart as the flames enguffed the cage, inside her heart she knew that this was her last mintues alive before she burned alive. Atleast now she knew the truth, she was Sabine Blanche Mar. Daughter of Jak and Keira Mar. Sister of Seth, Elijah and Herr Mar. She was apart of a triplet, she always did feel like there were pieces of her missing and without those pieces she would die. All three of them together would create the Mar Triplets, two by themselves seemed pointless and useless to the world; but three gives hope. Three gives birth to widsom, something the Mars needed right now through this war.

Sabine whinced as the flames started to touch her shoulders, she closed her eyes and felt tears start to fall from her eyes. Seth, Eli and herself were powerful all together, the second she was born the waves had stopped and the sands ceased to turn. They were a triangle that kept everything stable, they kept the balance in the world. As they all grow they would reach the final out come, the out come that would be the tip. By working together they would finish in unity, but that would never be.

Sabine set her jaw and let more tears fall from her face, this was the end. She would never get to know the family she found, she would never know the world she was nelgected to search... and most of all... she would never be with her brothers again.

"Sabine!" Jak's voice came from behind the flames, but Sabine refused to listen. She clenched her hands on her ears and curled into a ball at the bottom of the cage, she refused to expect that she was loved. That she finally had someone that loved her so much, that he would risk dying for her.

Sabine opened her eyes and stared at the bottom of the cage, she suddenly felt calm. Almost like she was a feather floating on a breeze, she uncovered her ears and sat up slowly. All around her the flames were light blue and were moving in slow motion, a tear drop that was falling from her face fell even slower now. She flicked it and turned around, an angel had ripped the bars off the cage and now was reaching for her.

"Sabine! Take my hand!" Sabine grabbed the angel's hand and her eyes flashed before her eyes as it pulled her out of the cage, darkness and a frozen feeling slammed onto her body.

* * *

"Sabine, Sabine! Say something!" Jak shouted shaking his only daughter, after he pulled Sabine out of the burning cage she went limp and her body felt cold. He carried her to the Sand Shark, he put her in the sit beside him and drove towards the temple; if anyone could help him it was Seem. The night was already here and the sky was a deep purpley with a blanket of tiny white stars, each sparkling at their own will.

Jak parked off to the side and picked up Sabine, he ran down the various halls and climbed the stairs to the abbey. Inside Jak finds Seem sitting infront of a large stained glass window, candles are all blazing above the waters about the tiny island. In the water the tiny liles were all dying and turning gray, above on the levels were monks humming aloud. Others were saying prayers; Seem on the other hand was lighting candles and pushing them down a water tunnel that lead to a waterfall outside.

"Welcome Mar," Seem said lighting another candle, Jak came over with Sabine and laid her on the ground. Seem didn't even look at Sabine as she pushed the candle down the tunnel. "Mind. Body. Spirit." Seem said lighting another candle, Jak sighed.

"Seem I don't have time for-"

"Mind. That's Elijah," Seem said ingoring Jak. "Your son Eli has patiences, and waits for things to happen. He has a sixth sense about the way people are feeling, he shows his love and joy all the time. And he'll hold onto the last tread of hope before someone shows him, he's wrong." Seem pushed lit another candle and placed it on the beside her. "He'll be the mind, soul, love of the Mar Triad."

"What are you talking about Seem?" Jak said sighing again, getting very annoyed with her goofy monk shit.

"Body. That's Seth of course," Seem said lighting another candle. "Your eldest son Seth has power, even though he searches for it... he has it within himself. He knows he that he'll be able to save everyone, and he wants to save the world just like you did." Seem set the candle down. "He's the body, strenght, power of the Mar Triad." Jak glanced to Sabine.

"And Sabine?"

"Spirit. Our lovely Sabine." Seem lit another candle and placed all three on the water. "With every breath our Sabine takes, it's mircale on it's own. By growing in the world she grew up in Sabine knows herself, she believes in the Precusors and in herself." Seem pushed the candles away. "She's the spirit, courage, vigor of the Mar Triad." Seem sighed, she clapped her hands. "I'm surpised that she's gone this long without connecting with her brothers, triplets always seem to connect in a way by the time they're teens." Seem stood.

"Why did you have to take Sabine away?" Jak questioned as the monk stepped into the water.

"I figured she was a danger to the Mars." Seem whispered, Jak followed leaving Sabine in the glow of the floating candles. "That her just being there with your sons would doom them to Dark Eco, she was born in her Dark Eco form. Something I never thought your sons would ever reach, but that day when you showed them. I knew they're paths would cross, without the spirit to a body and mind... they are just organs that function. With a spirit," Seem said opening the doors, she climbed the stairs with Jak behind her. "They will listen to it, like someone in their heads telling them what's right or wrong." Seem threw open a pair of doors, she walked through and went to an open window.

"Why couldn't we keep her then, if you knew they would meet up?" Jak groaned.

"Because," Seem said turning. "Seth, Eli and Sabine needed to find their own ways before they could be Body, Mind and Spirit." Seem tlinited her head alittle. "I think Seth has found true power," A beam of light from the Icelands shot up into the gray skies above, Jak ran to the window grabbing hold of the rail beside it.

"Is that-"

"Yup. Now let's see what Seth does with the true power of the Precusor, does he use it for good or just abuse it."

TBC...


	18. ANGEL

**Paradise Eco**

wow this is a long chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :) Next chapter is the last and final chapter of Don't You Fake It!!! OMG OMG OMG... but no over reacting now.. wait til Chapter 19!!!! yippy!

* * *

**_Don't You Fake It_**

_Chapter XVIII: A.N.G.E.L._

Seth laid on a beach, the warmth of the sun burned Seth's skin as he awoke. In his veins he felt the cooling effect of the ocean that enguffed his body, above blue skies stayed naked without any clouds. Seth could feel the cool ocean breeze on his toes, and could taste the salt on his lips. He wasn't in the Icelands anymore, he wasn't fighting Maia anymore.

But he could still hear his dark side talking to him.

"So you're awake." Seth sat up seeing Daara sitting beside him in a strapless white dress, her brown hair was a bit longer and blowing in the wind.

"Daara." He looked around the beach, plam trees blew in the wind. "Where are we?"

"A dreamland... where all the dead go."

"What?!" Seth shouted. "I'm dead!?"

"Almost, your mind has connected with this place. Your mind... not yet. I'm dead though." Daara pulled her knees closer to her chest. "I drowned in the hourglass... or atleast I think so."

"No!" Seth shouted standing up. "I won't end like this! I refuse to die!"

"Expect it Seth," Daara whispered. "I told you it would end like this, now just relax in this paradise and forget everything back on earth..."

"No Daara!" Seth shouted grabbing her shoulders. "I was about to save you! If we let Maia get any with this she'll kill my whole family, and all of our friends!" Seth touched his neck, the collar went on beeping. "I saw the light." Daara snickered.

"That's what they all say." Daara sighed. "Seth just relax, it's all over now. No more war, no more hate, no more Dark Eco, no more-"

"NO!" Seth shouted holding his head, inside his head he could hear his darker self yelling out and trying to escape the paradise. He fell to the ground; Daara inched back now and stared at Seth. Unlike her, Seth was hardly visable. His skin was starting to diseapper and his body was see-through, small water spots were starting to appear under his face. "I won't fade away!" Seth shouted.

"Seth..." Daara whispered touching his arm. "It's over you have to-" Seth shoved Daara to the ground, the people one the beach and in the rainforest stared at them two. All of them seeing lover and friends trying to expect that they were dead, some took it well and others... didn't. Daara gasped when she saw Seth's darker self appear, the creature pushed off of the ground and howled. Futher down the beach someone screamed, the sky got darker and the water turned red. The wind started to blow whipping Daara's hair around her face, from the forever going sea skeletons rose from the ocean. With swords and pieces of flesh dripping from their bones, they came onto the beach. "The beings of hell..." Daara whispered grabbing Seth's chest. "Seth! Seth! Snap out of it! Seth!" Daara screamed as a skeleton grabbed the girl away from Seth's body, Daara's hands were still out reached for Seth.

All over the beach skeleton slashed people in half and many others ran into the rainforest, grabbing lovers or family members and running down the beach to live.

"Seth!" Daara screamed again; Seth's dark eyes looked at Daara as the skeleton pulled her back into the water. Seth's claws reached out and grabbed Daara's wrist, the claws cuttings deep into her soft flesh. Daara gasped when she saw the tiny driplets of red appear where she was cut; if she was truly dead... she wouldn't bleed. Seth yanked Daara close to his chest as the skeletons swung their swords around, their swords would clang agasint something between the two at the skeletons. "What's happening-" Daara started as a cyclone whirled around the two, sand and water whipping around them. The skeletons started to diseapper as the sand and the water connected with their bones; Daara looked up at Seth and shook his shoulders. "Seth snap out of it!" Daara shouted as the male fell to his knees. "Seth! I was wrong, we're not dead! We're not! Look," Daara showed him her bleeding arm, Seth's dark eyes for the first time stared right at Daara's arm and then to her face.

"Daara?" She cupped her hands around his face.

"That's right Seth! I'm right here! I'm not dead! You can save your family! You can save our friends!"

"But... I lost to Maia... she stabbed me... I'm dying..."

"No you're not Seth!" Daara screamed as the paradise quickly turned to hell, the sand had turned into hot lava and the water was now blood. All around them people screaming and crawling at rocks that would flow by, the skeletons were now swimming in the lava while others totured the people from the paradise. "Seth! You're a Mar! You can do anything! I believe in you! Everyone believes in you! You gave hope to those who had none!"

"Hope?" Seth questioned as he tranformed back, he stared at Daara with his mutli coloured eyes. Daara nodded and threw her arms around his shoulders, she started to sob and choke on her tears.

"Yes Seth..." Daara whispered, Seth tightened his hands on her back. The light feeling Seth had felt before was back now, he felt so high he couldn't breath have the time. A bubbly feeling in his stomach that raised him above everything else, he could only feel Daara wrapped around his waist and the tears dropping on his bare chest. Seth pushed Daara away and stared into the girls face, her brown hair whipped around her face as a light came down upon them. Seth looked up and grinned, Daara sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "See ya on the other side, Seth, and you better save me this time." Seth looped his arm around Daara's waist and kissed her lips.

"Were you expecting any less?" Seth chuckled. "And plus... we weren't really dead along."

* * *

"You aren't gonna get away with this," Grante growled as Slade threw her and Charis into the snow, Chancellor Ives stepped out of the airship followed by a dark skinned girl. He face was twisted with something between pain, anger and hunger.

"Oh thanks what everyone says," Charis laughed, Grante glared at him as she forced herelf onto her feet. The metal handcuffs on her wrist sliced her tender skin; Slade pulled the girl along behind him as Ives walked on behind Grante. "But face it Garnette, we're all dead."

"Thanks for being helpful." Grante said in a monotone voice.

"Why do I have to die?" Ives questioned Slade. "I didn't even do anything wrong yet!"

"Ha!" Slade laughed. "I know the stories of your labs Chancellor Ives, and you're going first."

"I agree with that," Grante snickered, Ives glared at her when Slade stopped at a cliff. The dark skinned girl dropped like a brick, she rolled over on her back and started breathing hard. Her eyes were beat red, and she had large fangs in her mouth. Grante walked over to the girl and bent down to her, the girl reached out to Grante's face.

"Don't go near her," Slade said pulling out his knife. "She's been affected for years with the X virus."

"What?!" Ives shouted. "But we... I mean... you guys killed off the last of the X- virus, right?"

"Nice cover." Grante mubbled.

"Princess Glamour Vice is the only one left with the virus, and so she'll die tonight." Slade stepped up to Vice, he bent down to her and smirked. Vice's red eyes glared at Slade as he removed the knife's covering, the iron blade played with the light and what was left of the sun for the day. The day that they die.

"Do you really think killing all of us is gonna justify what Ives has done?" Grante growled as Slade pressed the blade to Vice's neck, Slade glanced up to Grante. "Because it's not..." She looked over to Charis and Ives, Charis was innocent in this game but Ives on the other hand... well let's not go there. "Do you really think doing this will stop nightmares you have at night?" Grante said leaning close to Slade. "Just give it up, of course you'll be punished for attacking Kras City but... you can just plead insanity." Slade chuckled and stepped over Vice, he went behind Grante and unlocked her handcuffs.

"I do think you're right Grante," Slade said taking Grante's wrist. "Sometimes I wished I could sleep at night, and I wish that I could get rid of them. My dying mother, the guardies from Kras killing everyone. Thank you Grante, you've really opened my eyes." Grante gave him a soft smile, she tried to pulled her wrist out of his grasp but the boy smirked. "But I really like being the bad guy." He sliced a section of Grante's wrist and shoved it into Vice's mouth. The red head screamed as she felt fangs priece through her flesh, and started to suck on her blood. "That's why you get to die slowly."

"Garnette!" Charis shouted, he ran towards Slade. The insane teen laughed and pulled out his gun, Charis stopped dead in his tracks and growled.

"Not another move or," Slade turned and shot the escaping Ives' in the back, Ives dropped fast and laid in the white snow. "You'll end up just like him." Slade smirked as he looked at Grante, the pain on her face as his step sister drank. "Do you feel dizzy yet Grante? Because as soon as you drop, I'm gonna shot Charis. Then I'll slice my sister's neck and let the blood stain the snow between you two."

"You're insane!" Charis shouted.

"Thank you." Slade said looking to the Grante, her eyes were starting to get heavy and she was starting to get used to the pain in her wrist. Grante stared down at the girl, her eyes were light blue and her face was full now. The fangs were still hooked onto Grante's warm flesh, but the skin was starting to pale and her breath quicken.

"Charis..." Grante whispered holding herself up, with her other hand. On the ground beside her was Slade's knife, Grante reached out and took the warm blade into her hands. She was gonna die anyways, why not quicken the pace? Grante pressed the sharp part of the blade to her neck, just one quick swipe and it would be all over. Vice had turned her head from Grante's arm, and now the blood flowed freely from her veins.

Grante closed her eyes and saw her family pass behind her lids. Her mother who loved her no matter what she did, her new father who refused to let Grante ingore him. Then Rosa, Nickle and all her help they all made sure she was happy and always smiled every day. Then all her friends, Kahen, Jahen, Lei, Seth, and Daara... all of them she would miss them the most. Tears fell down Grante's face.

"Elijah..." Grante said out loud and pressed harder. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Maia stepped back when she saw a light from where Seth was laying, the metal collar expolding off his neck breaking a couple of candles and the hourglass. Sand spilled out along with Daara's limp body, her eyes stayed closed as Ryren jumped on top of her. Listening for her heart beat, he could hear the faint thump of life.

"I can feel it," Seth said standing up slowly, his limps feeling lighter and not heavy anymore. He lifted his body off the ground, the tips of his fingers grazed the ground below him. His skin was bright, the taned flesh he had before now was gone and a white colour. The room was once dark only lit by the fading candles in the cornors, Seth looked around the room now. Light was blazing everywhere, the candles were lit with a spark of Light Eco and above him the light went right through the tiny hole killing off the Maneaters.

"Seth?" Ryren asked stepping forward, Maia floated back again this time looking at Daara laying on the ground. Her eyes fluttering in the light that was all around her, Maia grabbed the child as Ryren ran up to his friend. "Wow what a way to light up the place."

"Um... thanks..." Seth said looking around the room, inside he felt a feeling of happiness far from the feelings of anger and hate that Dark Eco gave him. Maia floated above him with Daara in her arms, the twisted look of the pain Dark Eco brings was on her face.

"I won't let you win Seth!" Maia said fly upwards towards the hole, Seth felt the power bubbling from core that sent him shooting up into the air. Ryren screamed as the two flew right through the hole to the outside world.

The Icelands was always a beautiful place, with the Five Great Mountains, the sudden dip valleys, and the beautiful water fall behind Moon Mountain. The crisp cold air that would chill the skin and burn the lungs, but the beauty of the Icelands were over shown by the war. Near the gaged tip of Ocean Mountain was Maia, in his arms was the very awake Daara. She tightly clenched the top of Maia, eyes at the height she was at. Seth snickered to himself, ever since they were kids; Daara was terrified of heights.

"Give back Daara," Seth shouted. "NOW!"

Maia chuckled. "Come and get her then." Seth flew forward only having Maia hold up Daara in front of her, Seth stopped and Maia kicked him sending him flying downwards to the mountain.

"Mayday!" Ryren screamed. "Pull up Seth!" Seth turned himself up right and flew back towards Maia, who jumped out of the way of Seth's path. Daara screamed as Maia let the girl drop to her knees, Maia laughed and winked at Seth who flew towards Maia. She flipped backwards throwing Daara into the air, she slammed her foot into Seth's back he went flying downwards; again. The screaming monk landed in Maia's arms, Maia nuzzled Daara's check.

"Don't worry sweet pie, I got you."

"Let go of me!" Daara screamed.

"Okay," Maia said letting go of Daara, the monk dropped and grabbed onto Maia's knees. "Still hanging around?"

"I hate you." Daara grumbled as Seth flew forward again, how was he suppose to use this Light Eco without any training or knowlegde of it?! Seth stopped in front of Maia, who was still holding onto Daara by her knees.

"I think it's time to end this," Maia said reaching down and picking up Daara by her collar, she smirked and let go of Daara. The monk went down like a rock screaming and reaching out for Seth; the male went to move when he felt the world stop for a three seconds. In the air near him was an another angel holding Daara, his hair flared with the eco that gave Seth his power; right from birth.

"Jak!" Seth, Daara and Maia said altogether.

"Dad!?" Seth shouted as Jak passed Daara over. "How did-"

"Sabine connected with you, well with the Mar Amulet." Daara glared at Seth.

"Who's Sabine?"

"Long story, but there's no time." Seth said looking at Maia. "You think you can handle her?" Jak snorted.

"I'm sure I can, I didn't it before."

"That's not what I've been told." Ryren scoffed.

"Sabine's waiting for you by the car," Jak frowned. "Also who's the kid?"

"Longer story." Seth and Ryren said together, Jak shrugged.

"See you at home." Seth nodded and flew downwards towards the base of the moutains, Jak looked back at Maia. He shook his head and sighed.

"I guess Samos was right when he said he wasn't sure if you were dead or not, where's Gol?"

"My brother died for me." Maia hissed. "You murdered him."

"Yah I get that alot." Jak said sighing. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home and sleep, it's been a long couple of days."

"Today you pay," Maia shouted flying towards Jak, the angel dodge her attacked and floated much higher above. She flew back up to him and lurnched for him, reaching out to grab him but only having Jak grab her first. He kicked her downwards and she hit the mountain, Jak smirked as a ball of Dark Eco came spinning towards him. Jak moved out of the way only to be grabbed by Maia, she punched him in the mouth and threw him towards the moutain. Jak hoovered for a second and wipped the blood off his lip, he smirked and flew up towards her again. This time stopping time and grabbing Maia by the neck, he raced downwards and let her go. Time unfroze and Maia smashed right into the icy waters of the river, Jak flew above the mountain's peak again and stared down at the water.

From the water a ray of Dark Eco flew up, along with ice and Maia. Who was pissed, Jak smirked and pulled out his gun. Maia stopped dead in her tracks, she snarled at him as he cocked his gun.

"You know what I love about the future?"

"What?" Maia snarled.

"I have a gun this time."

The gun shot fire echoed through out the moutains, many turning their heads to hear the final death of Maia. Ther last of Jak's unsloved history from Sandover Village.

"Seth!" Sabine waved for Seth as he flew down, he landed beside the car and let Daara down. Sabine threw her arms around Seth's neck, Seth blushed and glanced to Daara. This didn't look too good. Sabine dressed in fancy lingerie, she blushed and pulled back from Seth. "Sorry."

"Sabine what are you wearing?"

"I had a show tonight and Jak appeared there before it started... he saved my life." Seth blinked.

"Why was dad at your show? A flashers show?" Seth asked shaking his head.

"Let's ask him later... in front of Keira?" Seth smirked, an so she was an evil twin also? Good because he was getting very bored of Eli.

"Um," Daara said in a queit voice. "Don't we have a Princess to save?"

"She's right!" Seth said as Sabine jumped in the drivers seat, she padded the passager seat and smirked. Seth growled and jumped in next to her, Daara in the back with Jus and Ryren holding onto Seth for dear life. Sabine turned the car on and went fast down the hill, Seth glanced back at Daara and Ryren.

Sabine had to be a Mar to drive like that.

TBC...


	19. I Got You

_"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright. Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright. And when you need a place to run to... for better, for worse, I got you."_

_I Got You by Leona Lewis _

* * *

**Don't You Fake It **

_Chapter XIX: I Got You_

A hand gripped Grante's hand, she glanced up to the person standing behind her and gasped. Eli gripped the knife harder as he pulled it away from Grante's soft flesh, she let go of the knife and covered her face. Tears fell from her face as she babbled into Eli's shoulder, Eli put his arms around Grante's body and hugged her tight. Behind her, Lei, Jahen, and Kahen all had their guns pointed at Slade; the male was panicing as he pointed the vulcan shooter at them.

"It stops here Slade." Lei said stepping forward. "You'll be charged for the murder of King Hue of the Icelands."

"You're going down Slade." Kahen growled cocking her gun, she smirked. "Now come quietly or Jahen won't have to shoot."

"Thanks Kahen." Jahen growled as Kahen lowered her gun and walked over to Vice laying on the ground, the girl made choking sounds as Grante's blood bubbled in her mouth. Vice rolled over and coughed out Grante's blood, Kahen patted Vice's back as it came out in gushes and splatters on the snow.

"Princess Glamour Vice?"

"Don't call me Princess." Vice growled and wipped her mouth. "This blood is too thin, almost as if she's been tainted by eco." Vice glared at Grante, the red head was now looking at Vice. "Tells ya alot 'bout the Kras City elite."

"Excuss me!?" Grante shouted, she stood but fell on wobbly legs. Eli caught her and tried to steady the girl.

"You lost alot of blood Grante, try to take it easy."

"So you have the X-Virus?" Grante growled holding her arm. "You make me sick you know," Grante said holding her head high. "You should be killed off so you don't infect the rest of the world." Vice lunrched at Grante, only to be held back by Kahen and Jahen.

"Why are you guys fighting?!" Kahen shouted. "We just stopped Slade, can't you people just get along?" Kahen glanced to the bleeding Chancellor Ives. "Jahen you watch the Princess, I'm gonna check on Ives." She put her gun on her belt and grabbed the stunned Charis, still shocked by the flare at Lei set off to blind Slade the boy was confused by the whole thing. Kahen dropped down beside Chancellor and poked him. "Hey old man are ya awake?"

"I'm not dead?" Ives whispered.

"Not yet." Kahen growled. "Old man you were suppose to deal with Grante and Vice before we came!"

"But Slade shot me." Ives said sitting up, Charis stared blankly at Ives and then to Kahen.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Kahen snarled picking Ives up by his shoulder, she stomped over to the group and smirked. "Chancellor Ives is okay," She turned on her heel and glared up at the man. "What have we learned about killing a whole land with a deadly virus?" Ives huffed and crossed his arms.

"Not to do it again or something, I don't care." Chancellor Ives adjusted his coat. "I need to get back to Kras City, I have many apperances."

"Are you crazy?" Grante laughed. "Kras is gone, that bastard over there destroyed it!"

"What?!" Ives shouted, he looked to Slade who shrugged. "Now my election is over, I'll never become anything more then a pitful Chancellor!" Grante sighed and leaned on Eli's shoulder.

"I give up." She mubbled into his shoulder, Eli laughed and patted her back.

"Don't worry, today is almost over and you can sleep all you want tomorrow."

"Ahh yes," Lei said stepping up to Slade, she motioned him to the ground. "Sleeping back in my destroyed city..." Lei smirked. "I like it better then sleeping out here in soundless Icelands." Slade laid on the ground with his hands on his head, he glanced up to Grante and Eli. The red head was leaning on the blonde as he laughed and joked with his friends, the group turned when they heard a car driving up the side of the mountain.

"Seth!?" Kahen shouted and ran forward, she stopped as Jus ran past her and to Vice but she was stunned by the girl. "Who's the striper?"

"Sabine!" Eli shouted letting go of Grante and running to the white haired girl, he threw his arms around her as she laughed. Grante clenched her fist as Sabine kissed him on his cheeks, her clothes were ripped and burned from the fire she was in about 3 hours ago.

"Eli!" Sabine laughed. "I now know what you guys go through as Mars, can I request to be changed?" Sabine joked as Eli let go of Sabine.

"Everyone this is Sabine Blanche Mar, she's Seth's twin or mine..." Eli laughed. "I guess one of us was along for the ride, eh?"

"Considering that you're a loser." Seth said bending down to Vice, he smiled as she growled at him. "What's up?" Vice lurnched at him grabbing his collar, everyone jumped but Seth held up his hand. Vice's fangs showed as she spoke, spit flying from her lips as she spoke.

"I hate ya," Vice snarled. "I hate ya!" She shouted again, her hands started to trembled as tears started to stream down her dark face. Her red eyes continued to well up with tears, behind the two Daara stood beside Jahen her hands over her mouth. Everywhere she saw blood, in the snow near Vice and all over Vice's body. Like she saw before, innocent blood would be spilt...

"Your people..." Daara said looking down. "Saw the doucments about certain bloods curing the virus, but that was what the Healers thought would help ease the pain. I know someone who needed my blood to get them through the X-Virus," Daara looked up as tears fell down her face. "But there was another," She looked to Slade on the ground. "So he killed your mother." Vice sat up and looked at Slade, the male chuckled as he sat up and sretched.

"The girl tells the truth." Slade sighed. "I killed Triban to be expected by Artimus, and when Seth left Daara crumbling like stone after she broke Vainty's Mirror... I was able to drink." Slade laughed. "And I took a little present with me," Slade turned around kicking Lei in the shens, Lei fell to the ground as he caught the gun that she let go of. He pointed the gun at the group, all frozen as he stepped forward. He pulled out a mirror, the handle was gold and the glass was purple. He smirked and flipped it in his hands. "Seth you should really take care of your toys."

"Don't do anything rash," Daara said stepping up to Slade. "That mirror is unstable and you know it." Slade pointed his gun at Daara, she stared down the barreled to him.

"Shut up, Daara." He said firing at the monk, Daara fell to the ground holding her shoulder as blood soaked through her cloaks.

"Daara!" Seth shouted as Slade pointed his gun at Seth, Slade smiled and pointed his gun to Grante on the cliff. Grante paled as she stepped back, she stopped when she got to the egde of the cliff. Slade smirked and showed her the mirror, inside was a girl with two purple ponytails on both sides of her head. Around her neck was sliver necklaces, it spun around her wrist and then went to her hair.

"Catch." He said throwing it at Grante, she caught it and looked down at the girl. The mirror hoovered in her hands as Slade pointed his gun at her, he cocked his gun as Eli ran towards him. The bullet fly through the air until it went through the mirror, the glass shattered and the bullet went into Grante's chest. Silence was soon followed, no one said anything as Grante's gold eyes went dark and she stumbled backwards falling off the cliff.

"GRANTE!" Eli shouted tackling Slade to the ground, he started punching the male in the face as tears fell down his face. Behind him everyone stayed silent, Seth hugged Daara as she cried into his just. Lei sat on the ground and behind her Charis stood staring blankly at Eli, one the ground next to Vice, Kahen covered her mouth as Jahen covered his face. Sabine stood alone and cold, she stepped forward and fell down beside Eli. Slade's mouth was slit open, and his eyes were closed. "Grante... no... Grante... I made a promise to your..." Sabine's cold arms locked around her brother as it began to snow, she looked up and stared at the snow.

"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure. " Sabine tightened her grip about Eli, she felt the warmth of tears from him fall on her arms. "Just like the pure white snow, that I've seen for the first time..." Eli choked on some tears as he turned to Sabine, her white hair fluttered in the wind as they heard the sounds of cars coming towards them. "Everything will be alright and the world will keep on turning," Eli fell into Sabine's arms as she looked towards Seth who was holding Daara. "So be strong because the power of love, friendship and family will get you through all of your heartaches and sleepless nights."

* * *

"Rest In Peace," Eli said to himself as he read the tombstone. "Garnette Sheba Kanna-Cure. Loved and was loved, date of death..." Eli tossed the red rose. "Too early..." Behind him Erol hugged Montley, the crying commander held onto the red head as everyone their to comfort her. Jak and Keira stood off to the side with Samos and Omin, both with their heads down.

"It's sad when a young one dies so early." Samos said to Omin.

"Omin says," Precker said from ontop of her black hat. "This is a sad day for our Mar Triplets." Daara stood near the doors to the Clover Island temple, beside her Seth stood rubbing her shoulders. Sabine sat next to Lei and Kahen, over with his parents Jahen watched his sister's reactions. No saddness was on her face, neither did she cry when Grante was shot. He glared at her and leaned back in his seat, near the side of the temple was Charis and the newly named Baron Ives. Lady Gaeah padded Chancellor Charis shoulder and led him outside, Ives followed with a slight smirk on his face. He winked towards Kahen, who winked back.

Sabine entered the building, she touched Seth's hand and pulled him up towards Eli was at the alter. Seth stepped up next to Eli's right, and Sabine stood on his right. In her hand was a white rose, she placed it on the alter and wipped a tear away.

"You loved my brother that I never knew, but I'm sure you'll know more about him then I'll ever." Sabine said leaning her shoulder on Eli's shoulder, Seth sighed and fumbled with his yellow rose. He dropped down beside Sabine's white one, he sighed.

"You're a firecracker Grante, and I know the pure heart will never be forgotten in this world," He glanced back at Chancellor Chairs leaving the room. "Even though some of your actions were in vain."

"Thanks guys..." Eli said hooking one arm around Sabine and leaning on Seth, behind the triplets Seem nudged Jak.

"Even during death, they still act as one. Body," Seem said pointing to Seth. "Mind." She said pointing to Eli. "And Spirit." Seem gave a grim smile to Jak. "All that you have but in three different bodies."

**_Fate seems to recreate _**  
**_I just can not escape _**  
**_Something holds me down and makes me act a way I can't explain _**  
**_Even now I can feel it coming over me, choking me _**  
**_As I m falling behind _**  
**_You can say you know me _**  
**_But you have no clue what my dreams could show you _**  
**_So don't you fake it _**  
**_Don't act like you know me _**  
**_And darkness is fading in _**  
**_And this darkness is real_**

end.

* * *

Preview to: _**Silence Is Everything **_

"Why so silent?" The masked beings on the staircase asked, Eli, Seth and Sabine gave a low growl as Slade walked down the stairs. Beside him was the being from the mirror, Slade took the being's hand and lead her down the stair case. Kahen stood behind a pillar and snickered to herself, it was about they showed up things were getting awfully boring.

"Slade!" Eli shouted. "You killed Grante!" Slade laughed.

"You should've rescued her like a good hero," Slade lead the being down the stairs, her long purple dress flowing behind her. On her face was a tragic mask, Slade laughed again and let go of the girls hand. He walked right up to Jak's throne and bowed in a low form, he smirked. "Happy Birthday Jak, this is my present to you..." He said motioning back to the being. "The daughter of your death."

"What?!" Keira shouted as everyone shouted, she stepped forward next to Slade. Who put his arm around her, he smiled at the Triplets.

"Isn't she a beauty? My lovely dear why don't you give them all a taste," He said leading her to the stage, he helped her up and she took the mike from the band. Standing in the middle of the stage were a strapeless purple dress, the girl held the mike up and smirked.

"'Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive," She opened her eyes and stared right at the Mar Triplets. "And I've seen you cry way too many times.. when you deserve to be alive." She pointed right at Eli, who stepped back a bit at the raw hatred he felt from her. "If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong 'cause I won't stop holding on."

"Wonderful my love! Don't you love her voice?" Slade clapped, the being jumped off the stage as Seth pulled out his gun.

"No way in hell are you leaving without-" The girl whipped off her mask and smashed it into the ground, purple smoke went enguffed Slade and the being. Guards from the different cities stood in a protective way infront of their people, from behind the pillar Kahen smirked.

"Nice show Slade..."

_**Silence Is Everything **_

Two years has passed since Kras City declared war, and it doesn't look too good. With the control of Icelands within Seth's grasp, he's making Vice's dreams come true. Eli struggles with the current state of the world, and Sabine tries to understand her new life. With new beginnings on the way, expect everyone because no ever expects the butterfly.

* * *

final thoughts from **Paradise Eco**

wow, i'm surpised I was able to write this! it took so long to fix this is the document thingy, it's broken or something:P thank you to all those that reveiwed... as in eco-master001, Haavu, and some person named Josh... :P see ya all next week with the next book called Silence Is Everything!


End file.
